Love Story
by xLuvyuforeverrx
Summary: Clary: I'm sorry but I can't just do nothing knowing He's still alive and gone. Trust me on this baby, wait for me please. I Love You. The note had said. Its been two years...Where are you? Clary thought. We need you.
1. PROLOGUE!

**_This is just a Prologue working on my chapters! Hope you like! All credits goes to Mrs. Cassandra Clare!***_**

PROLOGUE

"Matt, you're so cute when you do that half smile" Clary said as she smiles back at him.

"Well, when i'm with you i cant help but smile baby." Clary could feel herself blushing a little.

They were on their first anniversary, having a picnic at the central park like any normal couple would do. but clary is not the average redhead you think. she is an extraordinary shadowhunter, one of the nephilim. she has powers beyond any shadowhunter can do.

"Clary,i just wanna say i love you and cheers to our 1 year anniversary." matt said and handed Clary a glass of Merlots's famous wine.

Clary thought _yep it's been a year...where are you?_

"Clare-bear?" Matt was calling out snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yeah?"

"you okay? you seem a little out of it."

"no i'm fine i just was amazed at how great this wine taste is." Clary said obviously a lie, she hated wine but he loved it and she loved him. no wait, that's not the word for it, he makes her happy and keeps her mind from going off.

The sound of thunder ruined their picnic. "oh great! we better get you home before it starts to pour." matt said helping her up with a hand. she liked Matt cause he never asked her to stay over at his house ad respects her privacy.

"no wait Matt, i've been thinking, i mean if its fine with you that... I spend the night?" Clary wanted to get the negative thoughts out of her mind and plus his house was closer to the Park then the Institute. Matt blushed at the surprising question and held her around the waist and kissed her passionately on her lips. Clary was about to move her hands up to his neck when a drop of rain came down on her forehead. She broke the kiss and they got their things together and walked hand in hand to Matts house.

**_How do you guys like it? it's just a prologue of one of the chapters? I hope you guys like it! Please Review! Oh and Im new to the site and I'm glad i joined! and all credits go to Mrs. Clare and I do not own any of the characters besides Matt. _**


	2. The Best Day

Clary woke up to the sound of New York City traffic like usual. Jace was not in bed and Clary thought he had already gotten up and was in the Library as usual. So Clary got up and went into the bathroom. she looked at herself in the mirror before turning on the water. She stripped her clothes and hopped into the shower. The warm water soothed her skin and woke her up. She got out and put on a cute summery outfit, an apricot color blouse with ruffles coming down the front, a belt that came below the chest area and a green skirt that ended above her knees and put on open-toed wedges that ties at the ankle and a bow. she thought she looked beautiful and spring was just ending. Isabelle has really influenced her on dressing more like her. Jace had said he planned out a nice date so she should get dressed up. she walked down the stairs and into the Library. Jace was sitting on the window sill, looking out into the backyard. He was wearing a white short sleeved graphic shirt, jean shorts that were the perfect length and fitted him just right, and black and white converses. He looked up at Clary when she walked in, the sunlight shining through the window made Jace look like an angel, with his golden hair and outlined the muscles on his arms.

"Morning" Clary said walking over to the window.

"You ready? and your finally up to my face, did you grow 3 inches taller last night?" Jace said jokingly.

Clary nudged him with her elbow on his arm and said "it's the wedges and don't talk about my height! and where are we going for this so called date?" air quoting the part when she said 'date'. Jace just grabbed her hand and walked her to the elevator. they got in and Jace yanked the door shut.

Jace turned to Clary and said "you look beautiful." in a soft voice. he turned and took a step towards her and put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips and put his other hand on her head gently, not wanting to mess up the perfect curls her hair had. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and was happy that she didn't have to stand on her tippy-toe to reach him. jace backed up until she was against the wall, the elevator came to a stop.

"ehh hmmm!" someone coughed and jace looked up, not moving from where he was. it was Simon standing on the other side of the elevator door. Jace then took a few steps back and yanked the door open. "Is Izzy home?" Simon asked trying not to make things awkward. Clary hasn't seen Isabelle since she went straight to the Library.

"yeah, she's in the kitchen. Tell her i said try not to blow it up. well were going now." Jace said holding Clary's hand.

"Morning Simon, It's great that the Mark let's you into the Institute." Clary said before walking past him.

"G'morning Clary. and yep i guess it isn't so bad after all." Simon replied with a wink before walking into the elevator and pressing the UP bottom. Jace shut the elevator door behind him. The couple started for the door but it opened before they could open it themselves.

"Oh, Hi jace and Clary, on a date i see." Alec said as he came into the threshold, holding take-out from Taki's

"Smart choice." Jace said jokingly when he saw the take-out. Alec smiled at the comment and Clary elbowed Jace in the arm.

"she's starting to get better now since Maryse is home more often and helping Izzy out." Clary said but jace was already walking out the door and since they were holding hands she was dragged along. Alec shut the door behind them and they walked down the front steps of the Institute. From the outside with glamour, it looked like a church. Jace called a taxi and he opened the door for Clary and then got in after her.

"Downtown Taki's" Clary realized the cab driver was a warlock. he had he rams horn and his skin was green and hairy and his hair was blue and long and tied with a hair tie of some sort.

"Breakfast?" Clary asked.

"yeah, i didn't plan on eating Izzy's omelets, i think they were omelets." Jace said a little puzzlement in his voice.

the taxi stops in front of Taki's and Jace hands him a couple of bills and they get out and walk into Taki's. Clary realizes Kaelie isn't there today, instead another downworlder takes them to the table. "Hi, I'm Sarah and I'll be your waitress today. what would you like to drink." while jace was ordering Clary took a look at the girl and saw that she had orange hair tied up in a messy bun with a pencil struck through it, and blue skin with green eyes like Magnus's cat eyes. "I'll be back with your menus and drinks in a second." the waitress's voice was like a cats voice and had an accent and when she turned around she had a cats tail swaying back forth without any effort.

* * *

><p>"Honey! You have to be patient and gentle with the spatula and keep the fire on medium or else it'll burn and don't over- oh, Hi Simon. i didn't hear you come in." Maryse said, she had an apron over a black suit, Simon wondered if she ever wore anything else.<p>

"yeah, Jace and Clary let me in and with all this commotion you probably wouldn't know if a band of trumpet players came by." Simon said not in a harsh tone.

Maryse laughed "Just trying to help Izzy with her cooking since there hasn't been a lot of demons around lately." Simon looked over at Isabelle and and saw that she had her hair in a messy bun and chopsticks struck through it he wondered if they were dangerously sharp at the end and if anything were to go down she could just pull them out like they were daggers or something. Her apron was covered in flour and Simon guessed it was pancake mix.

"Want some breakfast Si?" Izzy asked putting her apron away and he saw she was wearing a blue dress with black straps that tie around the neck and and she was wearing black wedges, the dress really made her eyes stand out.

simon hesitated before saying "Sure those pancakes? um look delicious"

"aww thanks you liar, but were not eating what i made, let's go out and eat." Izzy grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door

"bye Mrs. Lightwood." Simon managed to say before disappearing into the hallway. _hmm. That boy is awfully polite and formal. Why can't some of that rub off on Jace. that boy my, my. _Maryse chuckled to herself about the thought of her adapted son being polite and formal.

* * *

><p>"Where do you wanna eat Iz?" Simon asked walking up to open the elevator door.<p>

"I heard about this new place downtown. Everyone says that they have everything there." Izzy said with amazement and Simon laughed at the beautiful girl next to him. The elevator came up and Alec walked out with Izzy glaring at him. "Taki's take-out?" Izzy said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, sorry i, um, wasn't in the mood for, um, pancakes. i ordered you guys something to!" Alec said trying not to look at his sisters face.

"nah, that's okay. we're heading out to eat." Simon said and Izzy added "yep, it's this new place downtown i heard it has everything there."

"oh, that sounds great-"

"you can't come" Izzy said not letting him finish and stuck out a tongue at him and walked into the elevator.

"good luck man." Alec said to Simon who was wearing a blue shirt with the 'rock' hand symbol on it.

"Simon!" Isabelle yelled and Alec just patted him on the shoulders and walked off.

* * *

><p>Alec's phone started ringing when he got out the shower around 6 p.m.<p>

"hello?"

"Alec, It's me. Meet me at Starbucks. oh and don't tell Jace anything yet. If he knows, he might set off to go find him."

"okay Mags.

Alec got dressed in a basketball shorts and a dark blue graphic shirt and headed off to Starbucks. He walked cause it was only 2 blocks away. He could see Magnus sitting at one of the tables, his hair wasn't in their usual do and was down, he wore rainbow leather pants and a matching short sleeved shirt. Alec walked in and took a seat.

"Hey Mags, what's up?" Alec said with confusion in his voice "Is something wrong and why can't Jace know and if he did why-"

"Alec! Breathe darling." Magnus said interrupting Alec's babbling questions. "He's alive and he's gone. He's not in his coffin on the roof anymore."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who are Alec and Magnus talking about ? REad the next chapter! P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GO TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE! also the chapter titles are taylor swift song titles and i do not own them either. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<em>**


	3. Change

Clary and Jace got back from their date around 9. Clary, a lightweight, got drunk while they were at a bar ending their date. Jace carried her, bridal style, from the taxi to her room. he set her down gently and kissed her on her forehead before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped in the shower. The hot water soothing his muscles and letting him think clearly. Dammit! Where the hell did Sebastian go! I should have killed him the last time i saw him. Jace thought. After ten minutes in the shower Jace got out feeling refreshed and hot. he put on basketball shorts and threw the towel over his shoulders. he had everything packed but he didn't know how to tell everyone. the only person who knows about him leaving is Magnus. Two weeks ago when a warlock taking a flight over the city with his wings to check on the coffin, like Jace told him to do every month, reported that he was gone. he contacted Magnus to track him down. Once again Sebastian didn't make it easy for them, but Jace remembered that his blood was running in his body, _his filthy, poisoning blood_ Jace had thought.

Walking out the bathroom, he saw Clary sitting up in her bed. He walked over and sat beside her and said "Clary, you should get some sleep, okay."

Clary put a hand on his wrist and said "It's been a year. a year since Valentine and Sebastian died and a year and a half since we met. your 18 and 17 now..." tears slowly running down her face.

Jace hugged her, he hated when she cried, it made him feel like he was an asshole, more then he wanted people to think he was. he hugged her tightly and said "It's okay Clary, I'm still here for you. you don't have to cry."

Clary looked up at him with either a confused or pout look. he couldn't tell it was to dark and the only light was the light from outside the window. "I'm crying?" Clary asked not realizing that tears had falling. jace muttered something under his breath to low for Clary to hear. then he pressed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid down slowly. Jace started kissing her jaw line and making his way to her neck when she pulled his face to hers and said "Jace Wayland-Herondale-Lightwood- whatever. I love you more than anyone could love any one else." he smiled at her when she said that and kissed her more and stuck his tongue in her mouth and used his hand to hold her head.

Clary moved her hands down to his shorts and tugged at them. she felt him smile between kisses. Jace took her straps off her shoulders and she let them slide off her arms. he took her dress off and threw it aside and he took off his shorts and when he was done he sat there and asked "are you okay with this Clary? i don't wanna push you into this. if you want we can stop-" Clary kissed him and they started making out again. something in the back of Jace's mind was telling him to stop but he couldn't resist. he let Clary's hands explore his body and moaned a little when she got to his sensitive places. he reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, gently pulling it off her arms and groped her boobs. she moaned and he started kissing her neck. that was their first time making love to each other.

* * *

><p>It was about 11 p.m. When they were done. Clary slept soundly in his arms and he watched her fall asleep. He played with the tip of her hair for a few minutes. Then kissed her on her forehead <em>please wait for me Clary. I love you so much, more then I have ever loved anyone. you made the person I am today. <em>He wanted to say but he had no time. He silently got out of bed, trying not to wake her. Grabbed some paper on her desk and a pencil and wrote something down before leaving the room. He shut the door quietly behind her and made his way to his room. He grabbed his duffel bag and his stele from his desk and walked to the weapons room. Grabbed a few seraph blades, stuffed some daggers and some extra demon sensors and headed out the door.

He saw Alec and Magnus out in the front door talking. he snuck out a window and leaned against the big oak tree and eavesdropped when he heard Magnus say Sebastian.

"I can't believe this! Jace never told me any of this! So Sebastian's blood is what helped you track him?" Alec said trying to be quiet but the anger in his voice made it hard for him.

"Shh! Alec be more quiet! Matt the warlock was the one who reported him missing."

"Wait a moment, Matt as in Matthew Morris? The new Downworlder around here? How does he know Sebastian and the coffin?" Alec asked with anger still in his voice that a new kid in town had known more then he did.

"Apparently Jace had him fly every month to check up on the coffin. I found out where Sebastian has gone to but do not tell Jace, he might do something hasty and reckless."

_those two little... well I already know his whereabouts and me? Reckless? Never _Jace thought to himself.

"GReat, where is he? We can hunt him down then." Alec said eagerly

"He's still in New York. He's in the Church of SAtan at Radio City Station. But if Jace knew he would march right in."

"Who wouldn't? Knowing he's still in New York! We can-"

"Shadowhunters cant go inside. The devil has 'blessed' that place. Anything holy that steps on the threshold of the church will be burned. Since Shadowhunters have angel blood in them their blood will burn and they will be burned and plus thats where a lot of greater demons tend to hangout." Magnus said cutting him off. Jace ran off silently into the darkness before hearing what Magnus had said and that's the last time Jace had seen any of them for a while

* * *

><p>Clary woke up once again hoping to see Jace in her bed sleeping soundlessly. But he wasn't, Clary got up and felt an empty-ness in her stomach and in her heart. her legs trembled when she got up and felt embarrassed realizing she was naked. Despite the pain she walked to the bathroom. she turned the water on and when she looked in the mirror she saw she was smiling to herself and remember last night, she felt herself blush. <em>Jace...<em> she thought smiling to herself saying his name i her head. She stepped into the shower and washed her hair. She got out feeling refreshed but she had a bad premonition that something was missing. she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out. She looked into her closet and searched for something nice to wear. She put on grayish jean shorts and a white strap-less summer shirt and put on a necklace and bracelets for accessories and white sandals and headed down to the Library.

She pushed the double doors open and the smell of books ambushed her. She frowned when she didn't see him sitting on the window sill look out into the yard beyond like he always do. She ran to his room, hoping she would see him there, but her heart started racing when he wasn't. She called for Izzy and asked if she seen him but she said no and then she went to Alec and then her heart started racing. she went back to her room to change into her gear, thinking he went out and needed help. she sat at her dresser and noticed a note for her, her heart started racing again. she read the note to herself _Clary: I'm sorry but I can't just do nothing knowing He's still alive and gone. Trust me on this baby, wait for me please. I Love You._

Clary dropped the note in shock from what she just read. She sat there wide eyed, frustrated, hurt and helpless.

Izzy came into the room a few minutes later. "Clary wanna go to-Clary whats wrong?" Izzy said shock in her voice once she noticed CLary sitting there with her head in her hands. Clary looked up red eyes and wide open. she was mouthing some words but her voice didn't come out. tears started falling down her face and she pointed to a piece of paper on her desk. Izzy took the paper and she looked at Clary sympathetically. she hugged Clary tightly and rubbed her back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is Clary going to do? What happens with Jace? and Who's this Matt guy? Keep reading and your questions will be answered! P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE and the chapter titles are the songs title from Taylor Swift and the credits go to her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<em>**


	4. Breathe Without You

"Sir, he is on his way here. He knows your whereabouts."

"You idiot! How does he know! Where is he now?"

"He is making his way here. But sir, he is moving fast. We should leave at once."

"Silence! I know what to do. Now leave and pack everything at once and don't leave nothing behind!" The door shut and he got up from his chair. He lit some candles and looked into the mirror. His hair dye was coming good. He washed it out and put on some contacts. "Father, I will avenge your death. Lady Lilith didn't bring me back for nothing," his voice was a harsh tone.

A knock on the door made him stop admiring himself "come in" he said."ahh, it's you. I thought it was that idiotic downworlder. You things disgust me," he added.

"Calm you babbling. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be walking," the visitor said sitting down on one of the hard and dusty chairs. It made a squeak when he settled down into it.

"True, I would thank you but then again I never thank low-lifes such as downworlders."

"I could easily take your life just as easy as I brought you back into but I need you for now. That is the whole reason I brought you back."

"And what is that? I always wondered." He said sarcastically

"You and that angel boy whatever his name is. Jace? Well, he's after you and since you don't have the strength to fight him yet you're going to run away," he snickered at that _coward_ he thought to himself. "Well, I need you to run far away and stay alive as long as possible until I get my object."

"You doubt my skills?" he asked a big, fake, smile on his face.

Giving him the same smile, the visitor said "He was the one who killed and won. Am I not correct?"

"TRue, but I'm alive again and still stand just as he is today. It's still anyones game. And whats your object that you want so badly to go through the trouble of bringing someone you hate back to life."

The visitor let his head fall and shook his head and then chuckled and looked back up into his dark, black tunnel, eyes and said "Your sister, Clarissa Morgenstern."

* * *

><p>Clary, Alec, Izzy were in gears and had several weapons around their waist. Izzy's gold aluminum whip wrapped around her forearm. Simon and Magnus tagged along. Clary has a year of training and is capable of taking a demon but she wasn't sure of a greater demon, maybe even more then just one. But she didn't care, it was for Jace. Who knows he could be dead. Clary didn't want to think about that. Izzy's pendant pulsed when they neared the church. They exchanged looks and tried to open the door but Magnus butted in before they could reach for the handle.<p>

"Whoa. Remember what I said the night before? That anything pure and holy will burn? Well, you guys have angel blood running through you so I suggest you stand back or else you'll burn to death."

"But Jace…If shadowhunters can't pass then…OhMyGod…Jace! He has more Angel blood then human…He-" Clary said stuttering on her words

"Clary darling, Me and Simon will check it out, were downworlders so the demons won't mind us. Come on." He gestured to Simon who hesitated before following. HE remembered he had Jace's blood running through him but then remembered the Mark of Cain protected him and he was a downworlder after all.

The door was locked and wouldn't open. That would make sense so no humans could trespass, Simon held a hand to gesture 'Stop' he backed up and lifted his foot and broke the door open. He was finally getting the hang of the vampire strength, the smell of demons and death filled the air. Clary clutched her chest and Izzy comforted her while Alec held a hand on her shoulders. They walked in slowly and cautiously scanned the place. There seemed to be no one there and not even a demon but the smell tells that they had been there the night before.

Clary didn't know what she wanted, him to be somewhere else or in the cursed church. If he wasn't there then where would he be, but if he was there would he be dead? She didn't like either choice but she decided she rather have him alive then dead.

Magnus and Simon came out empty handed. _Thank god_ Clary thought _he's still alive, that's all I want._

* * *

><p>They were all back in the Library besides Clary. she stayed in her room. Everyone was down at the Library discussing matters on Jace. Maryse walks in and surprised that everyone was there besides Jace and Clary.<p>

"hi guys, don't mind me just looking for a book. wheres Clary and Jace?" she asked

"Um, Clary's upstairs in her bedroom. And Jace…he um left." Izzy said trying to hold back tears.

Maryse stopped walking and looked at her daughter. "Isabelle Lightwood. Do not joke around like that with me after what happened with Max!" Maryse said a little harsh then she expected.

Izzy just bursted our crying and Simon hugged her and was rubbing her back. "mom, he really left…he went looking for Sebastian," the name made her flinch.

"OhMyGod…he left. I thought he was dead, it's has been over a year. Jace. why? Why didn't he tell anyone? Oh God Clary. the pain she must feel." Maryse took a seat next to her daughter covering her mouth. The older women trying not to cry herself.

"He left a note on Clary's desk last night." Alec said on his sister's behalf. Maryse was wide-eyed and then got up and left. She walked through the halls and up to Max's room. His stuff exactly the way she remembered it. Then walked to Jace's room and turned on the lights. His bare walls and room showed no sign of his arrogant personality. She took the stuffed bunny off the bed and walked out.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Clary's door before someone came in. it was Maryse, she was holding something in her hand. She sat down on the bed next to Clary. she gave the girl a sympathetic look rubbed the side of her arm. "Clary, i'm so sorry." Maryse said trying to be strong for the younger one. She, herself wanted to burst out crying but someone needed comfort more then her.<p>

Clary fisted the blanket in her palm trying to hold back the tears. Maryse hugged her tightly and rubbed her back and whispered "it's okay, sweetie. It's okay to cry." Clary hugged her and burst out crying.

"Yesterday, he planned all that cause he knew...He knew that Sebastian was alive and left to go find him...Why didn't he tell anyone?" Clary muttered more to herself.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang and Magnus and Alec went together. Simon was comforting Izzy who was still crying. <em>Jace that idiot<em> Simon thought to himself.

Alec opened the door to reveal Jocelyn standing there. She was fidgeting around with her hands and asked for Clary. Alec and Magnus walked her up to her room. Maryse was still there. Maryse had convinced Clary to let it all out, that''ll it'll feel better later.

Alec knocked on the opened door, Magnus leaning on the wall and Jocelyn standing in the door way looking crushed. Jocelyn walked in and put a hand on her shoulder.

Clary looked up and said "Mom, he left..." tears rolling down her face. With this kind of news, it probably made Jocelyn think he was turning out to be more like Valentine but she didn't say anything. Her daughter wasn't emotionally stable. Jocelyn wiped the tears on her face and hugged her daughter.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard right now, but knowing Jace he'll be back, he said it. I may not like him very much but i do know he loves you to much to not come back." Her mom said in a comforting voice while rubbing her back and smoothing her curls on her head. "And until he comes back, you'll always have me and Luke or Simon, Isabelle Maryse, Alec and Magnus. We'll always be here for you baby." Her mom broke the hug and held her shoulders and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead

_that's what Jace used to_ Clary thought and then cried more. _how will I live, you were my world for god's sake. i don't know what to be without you. I don't even wanna breathe without you..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it for chapter 4. there's more surprises in chapter 5. Who brought Sebastian back to life? Lilith did but never finished her work right? So i decided to finish it for her. The chapter names are all mixed up and I apologize for that. I will fixed them in a little. P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE. also some credits goes TAYLOR SWIFT since i used her song titles as chapter names. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! <strong>_


	5. Hey, Stephen

_****This takes place six months later after Jace leaves. **_

_Good, good, run little coward run. You better be some worth to me. Dammit, my plans we delayed. How could someone like her like someone like him? She deserves much better then that weakling. I was born to find my queen and she was born to be my queen. _

_Clarissa, it wont be long. I will make you forget that pathetic loser._

* * *

><p><em>Beep-Beep-Beep<em>

"Doctor is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"well, six months have gone by and you can tell better now then the last time. congratulations Mrs. Fray, you have a health baby boy." the doctor said putting away his equipment. "remember the first and second trimesters are important since the baby is developing. be very cautious. okay then i will be looking forward to your visit again. good-day Mrs. Fray and your mother and good-day Mrs. Lightwood and your daughter. You have a wonderful day now."

They walked out and Clary wanted to jump with excitement. It was a baby boy. Her baby boy, something that was part of Jace and her. Something their love has created. She thought.

"Mom, did you hear that! It's a baby boy!" Clary said with excitement exploding in her voice.

"Clary, let's go shopping!" Izzy squealed excited for her friend.

"why don't you two go on a head. we'll meet you guys at the?" her mother asked

"Giggle's. It's got cute clothing and furniture and everything baby related!" Izzy cried out.

_Teenagers _jocelyn thought "okay then, we'll meet you at Giggle's in a half an hour. Maryse and I have to go buy some groceries for the house." Jocelyn said before heading off into her car.

Izzy and Clary went into Maryse's car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Aww! Clary! Look at how cute this dress is!" Izzy cried out.<p>

"Izzy, remember he's an infant and a _boy_." Clary said in a mocking voice.

"If he was a girl I would love her." Izzy said and then crouched down to level herself to Clary's stomach. "if you turn out to be as mean as your daddy. I will have to teach you something." Izzy said with a wink.

Clary grabbed her stomach and her mouth dropped open and made an O shape. "she didn't mean that little Jace. Aunt Izzy loves you." Clary said to the life that was growing inside her.

Izzy laughed "Little Jace? Really Clary you couldn't have thought of a name for him." Izzy said jokingly.

"I thought of a name for him. it's going to be named 'Stephen Jace Fray. I'm going to use my last name cause Jace isn't around." Clary said a lump forming in her throat. _Jace…_ Clary thought.

Izzy saw through Clary's fake smile and rubbed her arm and said "let's go look at the baby cribs. I think Magnus already decorated the room for him."

"But I want him to be in my room. You for convenience and plus my room is pretty big. I should have space for him." Clary suggested.

Izzy nodded and grabbed her friends hand and led her to the cribs. Jocelyn and Maryse came as they said they were. Izzy was filling them in with the things they planned while Clary walked oft one of the isles.

she stood there and reached up but couldn't reach it. then she stood on her tippy-toes and still no luck. she cursed her height. then someone reached up and got it for her. she turned around hoping to see jace but instead there was a tall broad-shouldered, slim guy. he looked about 18 with brown curly hair that fell over his forehead. also greenish hazel eyes, not as bright as Clary's emerald eyes though.

"Is this what you were reaching for miss?" he said, his voice seemed to ring in her ears.

"Um, yeah, thanks for the help." Clary said.

"Finger painting?" he said as he handed her the box.

"Yeah, I draw myself and love it, so I wanted my little one to try it out." Clary said as she took the box.

"Is your husband around? I don't mean to be rude but he should be with you, he shouldn't leave a young and pretty pregnant lady wondering off by herself."

_Hitting on a pregnant woman? _ Clary thought to herself. "no it's okay. He's not around anymore." Clary choked the words out

"Oh i'm so sorry to hear um, I didn't quite get your name. I'm Matt Morris." he said extending a hand

"I'm Clary. say why would a young guy like you doing in a baby store. Don't tell me you…" Clary said jokingly leaving the rest of the sentence in the air.

"No, no. i'm not like that. I'm here for my sister. She needed more baby food and diapers and seeing how she had her hands full with the twins I might help out. Oh yeah, like I would do something that irresponsible. Just kidding," he said and Clary giggled for a moment.

"Well, I better get back now, they must be worried since I just wondered off. nice talking to you Matt and thanks for the help." Clary said as she started walking away

"Yeah, and no problem and the pleasure is mine. Hope to see you around Clary." he said.

_Oh she's beautiful, wonderful and sweet. I will enjoy her. Clary, my queen. _

"Clary! We found a crib that's perfect for him." Jocelyn said.

"Really? Where?" Clary asked.

"It's by Maryse. over there." Jocelyn pointed in the direction where Maryse was.

"It's beautiful!" Clary cried out when she neared the crib.

Maryse put a hand on her shoulder and glided her hand across the wall that went up around the bed. Clary saw that there were yellow birds carved on the white bed walls going around the mattress.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby. Clary" Maryse said looking into her green eyes "since you are like my own daughter. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Anything?" Clary asked

"Anything." Maryse confirmed.

"Can I have a hug from my mother in law?" Clary asked and a big smile came across Maryse's face.

* * *

><p>They arrived home and the 3 boys were waiting outside for them. Simon walked up to Clary and hugged then pinched her nose before asking "So is it a boy or a girl?"<p>

Clary smiled and said "it's a boy."

The 3 guys cheered and gave each other high fives. Izzy said they should help with bringing the crib up and build it.

"Magnus, if its fine I want the baby's room to be in my room for you know convenience sake." Clary said with a plea.

"Darling whatever works for you." Magnus said lifting the box up.

"Wow, we got it done pretty fast. So what's his name?" Simon asked.

"Stephen Fray. What do you think?" Clary asked

"I think it fits him really well." Simon said giving her a warm smile and messing the top of her hair.

_he hasn't changed one bit…well since he's a vampire…Simon, i wish we could go back to the normal days, where we can watch movies and eat popcorn like nothing mattered and lay on the bed with our legs tangled and not feeling awkward. i missed those days. how i wish i could go back to those days…_ Clary thought. she wanted to hug him so bad. _but this is my life now…Jace, where are you?_

* * *

><p><em>Soon, Clary, soon.<em> He thought.

_Ring-Ring-Ring _

"Oh for the love of-hello?"

"Master, we have information on Jace and Clary."

"Good Kaelie. where is he? And Sebastian?"

"Sebastian is in London. Jace is currently after him and far away."

"Good, let Sebastian know and tell him to run. I still need time. She is still wishing for him to come back. Call some greater demons and kill Jace."

"Yes, Master."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me master, for now just call me Matt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter. Matt is finally revealed! If you have any questions inbox me. P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE. Also the chapter titles are Taylor Swift's song titles and credits goes to her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.<strong>_


	6. Beautiful Eyes

"Clary, take deep breaths. It's gonna be okay." Jocelyn said letting Clary hold her hand.

"Mrs. Fray we need Clary to push," the doctor said.

Clary was in pain, but she didn't care. She needed to do this.

"Oh Clary honey. He's beautiful." Jocelyn said in a soft voice.

"Mom, can I hold him?" Clary asked in between gasp for air.

"Of course honey." Jocelyn handed the new born baby to her daughter.

The new born was glowing but the doctors didn't seem to notice. Was it glamour? Clary thought, but a baby can't possible put on glamour but then again he was the son of two extraordinary shadowhunters. when he opened his eyes. She noticed they were two different colors one was green and the other was golden. Clary cried, then hugged the baby boy close to her chest and kissed his forehead softly.

"Mrs. Fray do you have a name for the new born?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Stephen Jace Fray." Clary replied without taking her eyes off the infant.

"Oh honey, its wonderful. I'm so proud of you." Jocelyn said moving strands of hair out of her daughter face and kissed her forehead.

"He's beautiful mom. I wish he was here to see him. I miss him so much." Clary said looking up at her mom.

"I know sweetie. I know you do, so do I, but don't think to much okay. Get some rest." Jocelyn said in a soft comforting voice.

_Mom, I love you. You always know what to say and when to say it. _ Clary thought but things were already fading and she felt so exhausted.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn walked out of the emergency room and was ambushed by the lightwoods, Luke, Simon and Magnus.<p>

"Jocelyn. How was it? What he look like?" Luke asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He was beautiful. He was glowing literally," everyone's mouth formed an O shape, "and he had two different eye color. One was green, and the other was golden."

Luke let her to a seat and set her down while holding her hand. "I can tell that that baby is an extraordinary kid. What did she name it?" Luke asked. Since he was out of town with the pack for some werewolf business.

"Stephen Jace Fray." Jocelyn replied

"Is Clary all right?" Izzy asked

"Yeah she just needs some rest. She misses him dearly though. Oh Clary." jocelyn replied.

* * *

><p>The new born was put in the infant center in the hospital, Clary would visit him everyday and hated to leave his side. She was released from the hospital 2 days later and when she came home and went into her room where everyone was, she was filled with joy. The crib was made and had covers and there was all kinds of toys and the painting kit she bought set up and ready.<p>

She bought the baby home after 2 weeks in the center.

3 months went by after Clary gave birth, making a full year since she has last seen Jace. Clary was getting better at being on her own and now that she had Stephen, she needed to be strong. Izzy taped everything little Stephen did so no one would miss anything. Clary noticed Stephen was learning fast, he knows how to say 'mom' and he tried to say Izzy but all he says is 'It-ty' and Clary would laugh. He knows how to crawl and his hair was growing a little. It was a golden blond color.

"Izzy, can you watch Stephen for me? I have to go to the store to get more baby food for him. You know he is growing pretty fast for a baby and he eats a lot." Clary said jokingly

"Of course Clary, and he is, baby's don't start crawling until 6 months but he's already crawling, he might be walking by the time 6 months go by, then maybe flying in a year." Izzy said playing along with Clary's joke.

Stephen would cry when Clary was away for to long. He always wanted to be picked up and would tug lightly on Clary's hair and whenever Alec and Magnus wanted alone time in the Library, they would get interrupted by Stephen.

* * *

><p>Clary ran into Giggles and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Matt standing over her.<p>

He held out a hand for her and said "oh sorry Clary, I didn't see you. Are you all right?"

Clary took his hand "yeah, i'm fine. don't call the ambulance or anything." she said jokingly

"I see you went through birth. Congratulations on your new…?" Matt asked

"boy, he's a boy." she said

"Great. I'm sorry i'm in a rush but i'll make it up to you. Dinner at my place, this saturday around 7. I'll meet you at the central park. "Matt said then patted her on the shoulder as he rushed off without saying bye.

"Wait I-" Clary tried to explain that she had to bring Stephen in for a check at the hospital but then she realized she was making an excuse, by the time it was 7 she would be done.

* * *

><p>"Izzy?" Clary called out. Setting things down in the kitchen and then taking a few bottles of baby food and diapers.<p>

"In your room!" Izzy replied back.

Clary took the elevator up and ran to her room.

"Clary what's wrong?" Izzy asked puzzled about why the other girl was so in a hurry.

"I just got asked out on a date…" Clary said not finishing the sentence.

"By who, when and where? Tell me!" Izzy said getting up to let Clary pick up Stephen.

Clary set Stephen in a baby stool and opened a bottle of baby food. "I was walking in to Giggle's to by Stephen some stuff right?" Izzy shook her head and turned off the camera, not wanting the conversation get taped. "well I bumped into him, literally and he apologized by having dinner with me at his house." Clary said while feeding Stephen.

"Who and when?" Izzy asked

"You know Matt Morris? The guy I told you about how he seems to be stalking me or something I always bump into him where ever I go."

"Yeah, was he the one with brown hair and green eyes."

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Nah, remember we went to rent a movie and he came up to you and said hi then ran off." Izzy said matter-of-factly

"Oh yeah. Well, he said he'll meet me at central park around 7."

"And you said yes?"

"I didn't want to but he said that and ran off with again. He seemed to always be in a rush." Clary said and Stephen giggled and she picked him up and rubbed his back. Izzy turned on the camera again when he started playing with her hair. "I hope this doesn't become a habit for him." Clary said.

* * *

><p><em>Yes! Perfect timing. <em>Matt thought.

"Kaelie have you brought some greater demons yet?"

"Yes, Mas-Matt. they wont come until its twilight. They'll be at the Satan's Church." Kaelie said.

"Good they wont know and they cant do anything."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand?"<p>

The demons nodded.

"I want you to kill Jocelyn Fairchild."

"what about that werewolf boy who's always with her?" one of the greater demons spoke

"You can kill him to. That wicked women despised her own husband and son and threw them away and then marries that low-life Luke."

"Yes, master Sebastian we understand."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OhMyGod what is happening! :O Both Sebastian and Matt want someone dead? Are they going to accomplish it? What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Let me know in the reviews and sorry i cant update often, school, i have projects due very soon and i have to pack since were moving but i promise i'll upload soon! P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE. Also the chapter titles are Taylor Swift song titles and credits go to her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<em>**


	7. Last Kiss

Clary had knocked a few times before resulting to use her keys to open Luke's front door. Izzy's pendant pulsed and Clary's heart started racing.

"Mom! Luke!" she called out but no one answered. Izzy held an arm out stopping Clary from walking in the door. She grabbed for a dagger form her thigh and went in first cautiously. Clary held Stephen tighter and also took out a bar from her thigh, pressed a button and it doubled in size, both ends ended in razor sharp edges. Like a 10' bar with swords at the end making it a dangerous weapon. She held it out horizontally lining it up with her extended forearm.

She followed Izzy, her nerves on high alert. The sun was setting and there was barely light in the house. Izzy tried to turn on the lights in the living room but the power seemed to be out. Clary's mind went wild until they entered their bedroom. Clary stopped in surprise at the sight of the bed bloody. Izzy gasped and turned to look at Clary, her eyes widen and terror written all over her face.

Izzy walked to the bed and touched the blood and saw that it was dry. "Clary i'm so sorry. They must have been attacked last night in their sleep."

Clary tried to speak but tears rolled down her eyes and covered Stephens face. "the bloods dry and since it's still day they must have attacked last night. I'm so sorry." Izzy said walking Clary down the stairs holding her by her side.

Clary was still hugging Stephen tightly. _Mom, Luke…Why!_ Clary thought. Izzy drove back to the institute. Got Clary out the car and walked her into the Library. Izzy noticed Clary cried the whole way and tears kept rolling down her wide eyes. She put down Stephen into Izzy's arms and walked away. She went up to her room and sat on the bed and then bursted out crying. "Mom! Luke! Why! Dammit! Jace…where are you…?" Clary said outlaid.

* * *

><p><strong>(This takes place a month later)<strong>

Clary spent weeks in her room in depression. Maryse would cook and leave the food on her table and patted Clary and kissed her head before leaving. Izzy took care of Stephen during the weeks.

_Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Mom why? Oh God…_ there was a lump in Clary's throat and she cried even more. _Luke…Mom…Jace…I wished it all away! I wish everything was back to normal! I want my life back when I didn't have to have a world where everyday would be dangerous! And what for? To protect humans who didn't give a crap about us? Don't even know we exist!_

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

_"Clary honey, I know this is hard for you but I think this might help you move on." Jocelyn said "and i think this Matt guy is really sweet and you should give him a chance." she added_

_Clary had told her about the date that was planned for her that saturday. Clary was rocking Stephen back and forth while he was playing with her hair. Jocelyn laughed at the little guy "you used to do that to Clary." he mother said_

_Clary looked at her mom with confusion "so this is where he got it from. Mom he grows so fast. It's only been 3 months and he's already crawling. His bones are making fast process. I don't think I can take him to a human hospital anymore, they'll start to wonder why. His eyes are also different colors have you ever seen someone with two different eye colors before?" Clary tried to change the subject_

_"you're right, he is making fast progress. remember Katherine, the warlock nurse? she can help you out." her mom suggested_

_"Yeah, I wish he was here to help out." Clary said as she moved Stephen to her right. _

_Her mother put a hand on her arm "Clary, I know it's hard and we want to help. It's been so long, do you expect yourself to wait here for him? God forbids but what if something happened and he isn't coming back," her mom felt Clary flinched t at the words coming out of her mothers mouth. "I'm sorry Clary but I think its time to let go honey." Luke came back to the room with some tea prepared and some milk for Stephen._

_Stephen giggled at the sight of the bottle and Luke handed Clary the bottle. She tested it on her skin and then fed him some. "I know mom. I'm trying, I really am it's just…i'm not ready for a new relationship right now and besides I have Stephen. He's all that matters to me right now." Clary said smiling at the precious life in her arms._

_"Clary, were not saying you should get a new relationship, what were trying to do, and not just Jocelyn and I but everyone that loves and care about you, we want you to be happy." Luke said _

_"I am happy. And mom you're right, I cant spend my whole life waiting for something that wont happen. But I just keep getting feeling like he hasn't forgotten me and will come back after all he needed to do." Clary said as she looked out the window. _

_"Clary, I know he was your first love but give this Matt guy a chance okay." Luke said patting her on her head before getting up to put the baby bottle and cups in the dish washer_

_"I will, um are you guys free tomorrow?" Clary asked pleadingly_

_"Yea why?" Jocelyn said getting up to pick up some brushes still with paint on them and putting them in the sink._

_"Can you watch Stephen for me. Izzy and Simon are going out for their one year anniversary and Alec and Magnus are still on vacation and Maryse moved back to Idris."Clary said explaining everyone's plans_

_"Yea, or course honey. I love my little grandchild! Sometimes I wish you came over a lot more often Clary, I know your not a child anymore but you know you could still consider me and Luke more," her mom said while cleaning the brushes._

_"thanks mom, and Luke. i'll be over tomorrow after Stephen's check up. i love you" Clary said before heading out_

_~*~END~*~_

* * *

><p>"Are they dead?" Sebastian asked.<p>

"Yes, They are. We hid in the shadows as her daughter and that Lightwood girl came."

"Clary? Why didn't you kill her to!"

"We apologize Master. We couldn't have done much. We would have been sent back to our realms since it was daylight," one of demons said.

One of the demons roared and started crumbling in on itself. Sebastian spun around to see what had happen.A couple more demons growled and roared before being sent back. Jace stood there covered in ichor with a seraph blade in each hand.

"Little brother. I see you have caught up with me. Today's not one of my good days so i'll leave you to take care of these idiots. So long." Sebastian said laughing before jumping up and disappeared into the night. Demons formed a circle around Jace.

"That idiot! He'll never survive that." Sebastian said to himself as he jumped from branch to branch. He stopped to look back at the commotion. There were only a few demons left out of the dozens that surrounded him. _That bastard! _

Sebastian jump magnificently fast even for his newly body and saw a cave opening. He jumped off the trees and ran into the cave. _Dammit this body is so weak. I guess when your dead for a year this is what happens. _ He cursed himself for having an adequate, untrained body, even with his new body he still was moving remarkably fast _but Jace is still faster. _He thought. His body would aching when he would Mark himself, and he realized he is more tired even after a couple of jumps. he can't hold a seraph blade or anything that has to do with angels and God since he has demon blood running within him

_A very strong and old greater demon. She said I was her 'son'. _Sebastian thought it felt right, _better than that pathetic Jocelyn. What did father ever saw in her?_

* * *

><p>The door opened with a creak. The demons turned around. There were crawling demons, flying demons, 2 legged ones and 4 four legged ones.<p>

"Sorry freaks. Had some business to take care." Matt said. He was covered in blood.

The demons gave a disapproving chirp, howl, growl, roar, whatever. It sounded like a cacophony.

"Okay, let's settle down now. It's been a month and you still haven't accomplished your orders. What's so hard about killing Jace Morgenstern!" he said settling down on the pedestal?

"It's not that simple. He's stronger and swifter then any shadowhunter, his skills are tremendous he wiped out dozens of demons before with just one blade. And that's not even for us we want more and also you can pay us some respect you little disgraceful half demon-" the crowd went into a gasp. Matt had moved so quickly no one seemed to notice until the head of the greater demon had been cut off. His hand was covered in blood, his claws had extended and he licked the blood.

"Does anyone else think the same as him?" he asked with a wicked smile on his face. The crowd fell silent. "Good now, go and kill Jace Morgenstern!" he ordered then walked out leaving a trail of demon blood behind.

_Idiots! Clary where are you? _Matt thought. He turned around and bumped into someone

It was dark so she couldn't see who it was either and Matt was relieved that she couldn't see the blood and ichor that dried on him. He thought since she was human she wouldn't recognize the smell.

"Oh i'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you there," he said extending his clean arm. She let out a grunt of disgust and got up herself.

"Wait a moment? You're Matt? the one that asked Clary on a date?" she asked quickly

"Yeah, how do you know?" Matt said, angered that it was brought up. He had been stood up by her, he thought, not knowing about the kill sebastian wanted.

"I'm Isabelle, her sister in ways. I'm sorry that your date had been canceled. It wasn't that she didn't want to come. She isn't feeling well, she came down with a flu and hasn't talked to anyone in a while. I'm sorry when she starts feeling better, i'll let her know I talked to you. And whats that horrible smell?" she asked to his surprise.

_How can she smell that? Humans can't possibly be able to? Ahh, a shadowhunter, I didn't know Clary's sister was a shadowhunter. is she like Clary, more angel then human? _Matt thought to himself before saying "ahh sorry. I was in the dumpster earlier."

"Why were in the dumpster of all places?" Izzy said holding her hand to cover her nose thinking he wouldn't see her in the darkness.

"i was looking for a necklace, it was for Clary but she stood me up and we haven't talk in month so i didn't know she wasn't feeling well, i was selfish to think what i thought and i threw it away in anger, then i thought i should hold on to it in case you know clary and i would talk again and i can give her the necklace." he lied

"Aww getting her a necklace was sweet and also going to look for it in the dumpster to." Izzy said extending a hand to pat his shoulder, then stopped when he flinched from her hand.

"sorry, i wouldn't wanna touch me since i'm covered in garbage." he said trying to cover things

"Yeah, your right. Well, i'll see you around Matt, and i'll tell clary." Izzy said as we walked pass him.

"Yeah, bye," matt said before he walked off in the other direction.

He walked into an ally and flew off. His great black feathery wings flapped in the light breeze. His horns extending out of the top of his head. His hair grew long and shined in the moonlight. He looked beautiful, like an avenging angel.

He landed on a cemetery grave and opened a crack in the earth and he closed his wings and they shrank back into his back where two black wings were tattooed. He then jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like it so far! Sorry i had to fast forward. Jocelyn and Luke are dead, what will Clary do to protect her only son? and is Matt who he says he is? We'll find out in the next chapter! P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE. SHE'S AMAZING! Also the chapter titles are Taylor Swift's song titles and credits go to her! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! <em>**


	8. Stay Beautiful

_**This chapter is more on clary and Stephen and their bond.**_

_She was laying on a cold, wet smooth pavement. A silhouette of a man loomed over her. He had long horns that curved slightly, his hair was long and he had broad shoulders and he looked incredibly tall._

_Clary's eyes widen a little to the sight of wings. Big and black. It extended out and she tried to get up but her body refused to, every muscle in her body ached. It seemed like invisible thorns wrapped around her and tightening with every second and thorns cutting into her skin. _

_The silhouette didn't move, he seemed to just be watching her, like a cheetah stalking his prey. She opened her mouth but no words came out. _

_He extended his arm and he held a sword. He lifted her chin with the sword and as it touched clary, she felt every nerves ting._

_"CLARY." the voice came out of the silhouetted man. it was deep and clary thought it was familiar. Her eyes widen at the thought that he knew her name. "YOU WISH TO FORGET, DON'T YOU?" the figure asked. The sword still under her chin. _

_A tear rolled down her face. And he slightly pulled the sword back. And the shadow started fading away as the scene went white and she woke up. _

She heard the faint sound of a baby crying. A horrible thought went through her mind _Stephen! _ She got out of bed and ran to the sound of the cry. When she got into the kitchen, she saw him sitting in a baby seat and Izzy whipping his face.

"What happened?" CLary asked startling Izzy who didn't hear her come in.

"Clary! sorry if i woke up, and he spilled his food all over him," Izzy explained

"No, you didn't wake me. And i'm sorry, I just need to get straighten up and get myself together. I realized someone needs me and I need him more then I thought," she said coming over to touch stephen's little hands. He stopped crying at the sight of Clary and she smiled. "he makes me stronger." Clary added.

Izzy got up after cleaning his face and said "i'll be right back to get another outfit for him, since he spilled his food all over it. And Clary," she stopped walking and turned around. Clary realized there were tears falling down her face. "i'm glad you're feeling better. I really missed you," she said as her voice was shaking.

Clary walked over to the girl she thought was always strong, and hugged her tightly. "Izzy, i'm sorry. You must have been so worried," she said "but i'm here now so there's no more worries and no more crying okay," she whipped the tears off of Izzy's face. Stephen giggled, reminding them that he was still in the room.

"Hey, Stephen, no we haven't forgotten about you," she said picking him up into her arms, and kissing him lightly on his nose, as Izzy went up to get his other pair of clothing.

Izzy came back to the sight of Clary smiling as Stephen was playing with her reddish-coppery hair. Izzy smiled at the sight of her sister-in-law smiling. "sorry to interrupt playtime Stephen but its time to get you changed," izzy said, touching his nose and his two colored eyes blinked.

The two girls giggled at the little child. Izzy handed clary a blue shirt and baby jeans. "Aunt Isabelle is already teaching you about fashion," clary said jokingly as izzy went to sink to clean up the dishes.

Simon walked in, more like ran, when he heard clary's voice and said "wow, Clary? Is it really Clary? I have never seen her out of her room. This is a rare scene everyone" he said jokingly.

Clary smiled at the sight of her best friend and said "yep, it's me. The one and only," and they all laughed.

Simon walked over to izzy and hugged her from behind the waist and kissed her on the cheeks. "Morning Iz." he said

She giggled as his voice filled her mind. "Morning Si."

SImon walked over to Stephen and said padded him on his little head that had already grown golden blonde hair. He giggled at the sight of Simon and Simon smiled. Then he patted clary's head before leaving.

"Izzy, i'm going to the greenhouse to show Stephen and just relax, if you need me i'll be up there." Clary said picking Stephen up.

"Okay, be careful and i'll be out getting groceries for tonights dinner. What do you want?" Izzy asked.

"Your usual." Clary said smiling before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy has really matured a lot. She looks so much like Maryse. time has gone by so fast…when are you coming back? <em>Clary thought to herself. Then shook her head. "Got to let go. Got to let go. Got to let go," she repeated as she entered the garden on the roof. _This is where we first kissed… where our relationship began…_ she stood there dazed, not realizing someone was there and had called her.

"Hey, Clary." someone said.

Clary spun around to see who it was, it was Alec, he was sitting on the stone chairs that surrounded a stone walked over and set Stephen down. "hey, Alec, you're not with Magnus today?" she asked

He closed the book he was reading and set it on the table. "no, he has some business as the high warlock of New York and all," he said waving his hand in the air as if he was shooing away a fly. "this little guy is just to cute. You must be happy and proud," he said tickling Stephen's tummy.

Clary smiled at the sight of her beautiful son laughing. "I am, he makes me stronger, and I feel like I have a place in this world. You know what's so enchanting about him?" Clary asked

"Besides the fact that he is the son of two extraordinary shadowhunters and his eyes are two different colors?" Alec said in a mocking voice

Clary chuckled a little "he grows so fast. Don't you think?" she said and Alec started examining her son.

"I guess you can say that. He is learning and growing faster each day. Clary have you thought about what life style Stephen should live?" Alec asked cautiously, not wanting to open old wounds.

"I'll let him decide on that, if he wants to be a shadowhunter or just a regular mundane. wow i haven't said that world for a while." she said jokingly

he put a hand on her shoulder "Clary, we're all proud of you and want you to be happy. i hope you truly are and Stephen here is a remarkable little boy. you're doing so well with him." he said

"Thanks Alec, and i'm happier then before, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it this far." Clary said while smiling at Stephen who just giggled.

"Okay, well i'll leave you two for some mother and son bonding time," he said getting up and heading for the door.

Clary watched as he left and then turned back to Stephen.

"You are such a good boy, and mama loves you," she said rubbing her nose with his tiny, just developed, nose.

"_Mama"_ Stephen said. And clary's eyes widen, overwhelmed by joy. Stephen's eyes were shutting but he fought to keep them open. Clary picked him up and cradled him and she sang a song.

_"You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh but if it don't stay beautiful…"_ by the time clary finished singing, Stephen had already falling asleep.

she kissed his forehead lightly and rocked him while starring off into the distance. _stay beautiful. _ clary said in her mind

"Stay beautiful," a voice broke her reverie. She turned around to see Simon standing with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over and a smile on his face.

Clary saw how Simon never changed and it reminded her of the past, she didn't hate seeing him, but it just brought back memories. Looking at him was like walking down memory lane. She thought what would happen when they all grown old and Simon never aged a bit. She thought what would happen to Simon when they were all gone, what would he do?

There was a snapping sound. "Clary, your always dazing off. You haven't changed a bit," he said.

Clary didn't know how he got next to her so fast or if she was just not paying attention. She was still rocking Stephen back and forth. "and you, you physically haven't changed a bit. Remember when we were 10 and I said I hated my red-fiery hair? And my mom would sing this song to me."

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that you looked absolutely beautiful but then I didn't want us to be weird the next day, you know," he said putting his elbows on the table.

Clary smiled and Stephen coughed a little and Clary moved slightly from one side to the other. "then my mom would brush my hair and do it to boost my confidence."

"Clary, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Simon said looking into her eyes.

"No, it's okay Simon. I'm fine. Stephen has never known mom and Luke just like I never known my grandparents. I'm turning out to be like my mom everyday. I wish she was here to see it, to see Stephen she was so young. She was just forty years old. She only had 2 years of happiness with Luke." Clary felt her lips tremble.

Simon reached out and cupped her face, whipping the tears away with his thumb. "Clary it's okay. You don't have to put yourself through this."

she looked him in the eyes and found the warmth that was there before they got plunged into the shadow world. "oh Simon. i want to go back to the old days. when we weren't part of this world. when things were simple. when you never got Turned, and mom and Luke would still be here, and Jace and Stephen…" Clary didn't want to finish the sentence it was to hard for her. she looked down at the precious and peaceful little life in her arms.

Simon pulled her close and hugged her. he rubbed her back and said "it's okay Clary. i know things are really different and i wish to go back to, but the one thing that hasn't changed is that your still you and i'm still me and were still best friends. remember when we used to watch japanese animus and make up what we thought they said cuz we had no idea what they were saying? that's still inside us. the important things are what counts and what important is that were still us." he said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, your right Simon, we're still us," she said smiling up at him.

_Will I ever forget the feelings I have for Clary? _He said to himself. He let her go and just sat next to her. "so have you thought about what kind of life Stephen should have? Like the shadow life or the human life?" Simon asked.

"I'll let him decide that part. It might be hard to keep him away from the shadowhunting world. As soon as he came into this world, you knew that he was extraordinary. I know you might not believe me and my only witness is now gone. But Stephen was glowing, literally, and his eye are also saying something." Clary pointed out.

* * *

><p>Clary went out to the nearest movie selling store. She wanted to get Stephen a movie too. An education one of course. She browsed through the comedy section and came upon a couple she thought they would like and she glanced to check for the section for education and she spotted someone she recognize.<p>

Clary's legs just moved on their own accords before her mind had a chance to tell them to stop, she found another problem, her arms went up and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

He turned around and both their eyes widen. "Clary! Wow I haven't seen you in a while. Are you feeling better? Isabelle told me you had a bad case of the flu. " he said

"Yea, sorry Matt I wasn't trying to avoid you or anything please don't think that. You know what, to make it up to you, we're doing a movie night. You wanna join us?" Clary asked before she thought of the consequences.

"Um, sure, i'm not doing anything, I was just gonna rent a movie and watch it myself but I like being with a crowd so i'll be glad to go," he said smiling while putting away a scary movie he was going to rent.

* * *

><p>Clary excused herself to make a quick phone call to Izzy.<p>

"Izzy, go to Simon's apartment. We're going to watch the movie there. I saw Matt at the movie store, and I accidentally invited him to join with us and I can't have him go to the institute either. Bring the food and Stephen and no shadowhunting stuff okay? Thanks." Clay said all at once, leaving no space for the other girl to talk or give her opinion. Then she hung up and just texted Simon and Izzy.

She headed to Simon's new apartment he got a year ago. Izzy came in and neatly decorated it. The door was painted and had a welcome sign hung and the number 78 above it.

She opened the door and the smell of strawberries filled the air. The lights were on and they saw Alec and Magnus sitting on the love seat in a conversation. They looked up as Clary and Matt walked in. Magnus gave a confused look and Alec said "Hey Clary and Clary's partner."

"Hey guys this is Matt. Matt this is Alec." she pointed to the one wearing a grey t-shirt and with skinny jeans. "and this is Magnus." she pointed to Magnus who had his hair spiked and was wearing tons of glitter.

"Hi." Matt said, waving his hand in their direction.

"Where's Izzy and Simon and Stephen?" she asked putting down her purse, Matt taking a seat on the couch.

"Simons getting Popcorn and Izzy's in the room changing Stephen, she'll be out in a little." Alec explained. As Clary went to take a seat next to Matt, when Simon opened the door.

"I hope you guys are fine without he snacks I brought," he said coming in with bags of food. He walked to the kitchen and it seemed for the first time that he realized Matt was here."who's the new guy?" Simon said raising an eyebrow. Clary felt a little jealous, she could never do that, she tried teaching herself but it didn't really turn out good.

"I'm Matt nice to meet you," he said extending a hand.

"Yeah, Simon" he said taking his hand.

"That's quiet a grip you have there, Simon." Matt said trying to take his hand back but Simon had wanted to intimidate him.

"Okay you get the idea now," he said walking away but turned sideways to give him a glare.

"Okay, let's get the movie in." Clary said trying to relieve the tension.

Izzy came out after changing Stephen and Clary didn't know if this was to much for Matt or not. Clary walked up to Izzy and took Stephen and he started clapping his little hands together.

"_Mama!" _he said. Then everyone seemed like they were in a chorus and they all went 'aww!' in unison.

* * *

><p>Half way through the movie Matt put his arm around Clary, who was rocking Stephen, who fell asleep. Simon pulled Izzy on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alec and Magnus were cuddled up on the love seat.<p>

Clary felt herself blush and Stephen started crying. Everyone turned their attention to Stephen.

"Oh shoot, keep watching, i'll be right back." Clary said getting up and walking out the living room into the bathroom. Matt followed her and Clary almost shut the door on him, not knowing he was with her.

Clary rocked Stephen back and forth and started singing to him. _"You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh but if it don't stay beautiful…"_ Stephen finally calmed down and was breathing evenly, his two different colored eyes blinking. "It's okay Stephen. Mama's here, it was just a bad dream," she said kissing him on the nose and then hugged him tightly and rocked him.

"That was beautiful Clary." Matt said, he was leaning against the door with his back. Clary had almost forgotten he was there.

"Thanks, my mom used to sing it to me when I was little and had problems with the way I look," she said and felt hands going around her waist and warmth on her back.

"Clary, your beautiful. The first day when I saw you their at Giggle's, I thought you were beautiful, I wanted to get close to you even though I didn't know anything about you and even though you could have had a husband. And i'm ready to take care of Stephen to if you want," he said in a whisper against her ears.

Clary turned around to look him in the eyes, " Really? That's so sweet but it's to much. I don't wanna burden you."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "if it's you, nothings a burden," he said in a soft voice and when she didn't move away from him. He took this chance. "May I…kiss you?" he asked, and when she still didn't move from her place he took that as a yes.

Clary felt her eye lids close and Matt's lips against hers. They were soft she thought. She heard a snapping sound and felt something in her mind fade awe, memories fading away. She felt an odd empty-ness in her heart and she thought it was oddly familiar. She pulled away the kiss with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said pushing his hair back, his bangs parted on the left side of his face and Clary realized just how hot he looked.

She opened her mouth to say something but instead, she said "no, no, it's okay. We should get back to everyone and the movie," as she was walking back she felt like something was missing, like she forgot something very important, but the more she thought about it the more it seem to fade and she seemed like she knew Matt since she was 16 and not someone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa what just happened? Let me give you a hint *Clary forgetting something has to do with her dream. This is where their relationship begins (; I hope you like it, next chapter reveals even more darker secrets and the next chapter is a little later on, Stephen is turning 1 years old and JAce and Clary fans, don't get upset. i'm getting there (: <strong>_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE ALSO THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG TITLES AND CREDITS GOES TO HER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	9. The Other Side Of The Door

_She looked around her,a field full of flowers it stretched out as far as the eye can see and maybe beyond. It was very sunny out but it didn't feel hot. She was wearing a plain, white dress, something an angel wears in pictures, she thought. _

_A bright star fell and she could barely see because it was so bright, but in the middle was a white silhouette, a whiter white and brighter then the rest of the light around it. _

_Clary felt drawn to it, like her life depended on it. She started walking towards it and then found herself picking up her pace until she was running. She ran into the bright light until she was standing in front of the figure. She raised an arm to cover her eyes from the bright light. _

_The light seemed to be fading and the figures detail came into view. Clary slowly let her arm fall back to her side. The figure looked familiar to her. He looked like an angel, with golden blonde hair, golden eyes and his skin a perfect tan. Clary wanted to reach out and touch his face, she felt like she had done that plenty of times before. _

_"Clary," the angel spoke, "thank god you haven't forgotten. I'm sorry, this must be hard for you," he walked towards her and put his hand on her face and with his thumb, he rubbed her cheek. He looked her in the eyes and Clary thought _where have I seen them before? _ But the more she thought of it the more it hurt. _

_A shock went through her spine and she felt her legs give out. She collapsed on her knees and covered her ears with her hands. Every time she thought about what she was forgetting, it physically hurt and she felt like a hand swept through her mind and it would go blank and she wouldn't remember what she was trying to remember. _

_The angel crouched down to her level and lifted up her head slowly with his hand, placing a hand under her chin. His eyes looked sad to her and _pleading _she thought. "Clary, it's okay, it's me. Don't be afraid, your safe here," he said slowly and softly, he put his hand lightly on her forehead and ran his fingers slowly down her face, his thumb lined up with her nose and when he would reach her lips, she would have calmed down. She felt like it's happened before. _

_She remembered those eyes, she'd seen them before but she couldn't remember where. She felt like her memories were erased and placed with false ones that seemed distant to her. He kissed her forehead lightly and gently and she still felt every nerve in her body tingle and warmth spread through her. "do you remember?" he asked her._

_Clary remembered and everything was flashing back to her, but only bits and pieces. "_Jace," _Clary said with her voice shaking. He held out a hand for her to get up, she took it and she tackled him with a hug. "_where have you been all this time? You're still alive and safe right? When are you coming back? Please tell me you're coming back, we need you, I need you. I missed you so much._" _

_Jace didn't know what to answer or say first to her questions but he had a reason to be here and he needed to clear it up before he ran out of time. "Clary you're living in an illusion right now. Angel Raziel told me, he told me to help and save you. that's why i'm here. he said the devil put a spell on you, he took your memories of me from you. the only way to save you is this," he kissed her on her forehead again and she felt the sensation arouse her. she felt her forehead ting and the spot where he kissed her burn. she looked at his eyes, and it was like a mirror, he was looking at her forehead and there was a rune, it shined and then disappear in her skin. "and for me to come back. but i cant do that yet until i kill Sebastian, so please until then wait for me Clary." _

_"_Jace wait, when will you be back?" _Clary asked but the scene was already starting to fade._

_"Soon," was all she heard before he disappeared and the scene went black, there was a ringing sound in her ear and it got louder and louder._

Clary shot up from her bed, her head hurting. She touched her forehead as if on reflex, but her mind went blank. She put her hand down slowly and looked at them. She didn't know why she did that, she couldn't remember what her dream was about but she felt like crying. Her heart was beating loudly but her pulse was regular and even.

She clutched her chest and thought if people could hear it.

There was a knock on her door before someone came in.

It was Matt, with flowers in his hand. "Morning sunshine, these are for you." he said putting the flowers on her dresser. he walked over to Clary, who was still sitting on her bed, and kissed her on the cheek. she sat there dazed and confused, it felt wrong when he kissed her like that, it felt distant and that someone else did it before and it would make her senses explode, but she didn't want to think about it. she didn't want the pain and the mind-rape-assault.

"What's wrong Clary? Still a little groggy from sleep?" he asked.

"No, it's not that I just have a head ache for some reasons," she said before getting out of bed. She stood up and felt dizzy, like the world was spinning under her feet. She was about to collapse when Matt caught her and set her down on the bed. She flinched at his touch and then instantly regretted it. Matt's look of concern darkened into something else, like hatred or revenge. "sorry, but I need some time alone Matt," she said holding her head, not wanting to look at him.

"No, its fine. Just give me a call when you're feeling okay," he said before leaving the room.

Clary laid down and looked up at the ceiling and decided to suck it up after all it was Stephen's first birthday. She got up and walked over to the baby crib decorated and had yellow birds carved on the bed walls around it. He was sleeping soundly his crib. She thought she saw something glowing on his forehead but then she thought she was just seeing things since it went away so fast.

she picked him up carefully and then walked downstairs. she walked past the Library and had the urge to go inside. she opened the huge double doors and her eyes went straight to the window, no one was there though. She walked over and ran her fingers along the window sill and she found strands of golden hair. She tried to think of someone who had golden hair but her head started pounding and her headache got worse.

She left the Library and walked to the kitchen where Izzy was making pancakes for breakfast. Bacon strips were already done and plates had been set up on the round table.

"Morning Izzy," Clary said as she took a seat around the table "Smells good,"

"Morning Clary, and thanks oh and happy birthday Stephen. You're a year older now." Izzy said putting pancakes down on the plates.

She brought her camera with her to the table and turned on. "here Stephen, look, guess what Aunt Izzy got you," she brought out a present wrapped up and with a green bow that shined. Stephen liked shiny things, he clapped and giggled when he saw them.

"Izzy shut the camera off for a moment, I need to talk to you." Clary said patting Stephen on the back lightly and gently.

"Okay, Clary what's up?" Izzy said putting down her camera

"I don't know why but I feel like i'm forgetting something, like somethings wrong." Clary said with concern and confusion smeared all over her face. "i feel like i'm missing something, like a part of me. like remember when my mom hid my sight and blocked my memories of the shadow world? i think something's blocking my memories. i wake up everyday not remembering what i dreamt but i get this feeling that it was important and something in my mind is telling me to remember. and then these pairs of golden eyes come into my mind, the one that looks like stephen's right eye. and then when i try to remember i get this chock and my whole body start to ache and then comes this big head ache and this ringing sound."

Izzy was silent taking in clary's words one at a time, thinking about the right words to say it. "Clary, I don't know what to tell you, I wanna help but I need more information because I don't know what you're forgetting or trying to remember." Izzy said

"I feel like I forgotten someone, a part of me, a part of my life as a shadowhunter. was Matt always there? Was he always in the shadow world? Like Stephen looks nothing like Matt. Where does he get the golden blonde hair and eyes from? Have you ever wondered about that. Like when I try to remember I get the image of golden eyes and it seems familiar to me. Was Matt always your adaptive brother?" Clary asked

Izzy seemed puzzled "Clary are you feeling okay," she said touching the girls face to check her temperature. "no, it doesn't seem like you are sick, yeah Matt has always been my adapted brother, he's the father of Stephen and he's the one who brought you into the shadowhunting world. Remember?"

Clary tried so hard to remember but it just didn't feel right, her mind seemed to be hypnotized, but her heart and body told her another. Matt's touch seemed new and distant and his eye's seemed unfamiliar and cold sometimes.

Clary nodded her head at Isabelle's question but thinking something totally opposite.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Stephen! Come on, the cakes right in front of you." Izzy said into the camera.<p>

"He eats so much but whenever he's on camera he doesn't." Clary said putting away the dishes and present wraps. "Camera shy Stephen?" she asked Stephen but of course she knew he wouldn't reply.

Stephen turned his head to face Clary and she thought she saw something on his forehead shine but it was gone as suddenly as it went. Clary blinked a couple of times and touched stephen's little head with her fingers.

"Look how many presents you got Stephen, thank your mommy for being popular." Izzy said jokingly and held a rattle toy. Stephen giggled with joy and with a suddenness, picked up a little piece of cake in his hand and tried to eat it but but it smudged all over his cheeks. Everyone laughed and Clary got a napkin and wiped his face.

Matt walked into the kitchen where everyone was enjoying their time. Simon gave him a glare and Magnus had that confused look again. "Sorry, I'm late guys. I had to take care of some business with the company," he said walking over to Clary and Stephen. "Happy birthday Stephen, your one year older." Matt said "i love this guy and he's all ours." he said jokingly

_He's not yours, _Clary thought, as he touched stephen's nose.

Izzy turned the camera on them "aww. Stephen, look it's you, your mommy and daddy." Izzy said into the camera.

_no, no this is all wrong! He can't be the dad…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but i wanted to get to the point where Jace comes back, don't we all? Haha, if you guys don't understand it i'll explain it in shorter terms, in the last chapter when Matt kissed Clary for the first time, he was able to erase her memories because he had her trust and a little part of her heart and she wanted to forget so he was able to and since he's someone very high in power and mysterious, he manipulated the rest of the ppl that knew Jace to forget him temporarily and replace it with him. Now Clary had that dream and that rune, that was printed onto her forehead with Jace's kiss, she still can't remember but her body can, like she feels something is wrong but she doesn't know it in her head exactly what's wrong. <strong>_

_**~Next chapter is a surprise!~ **_

_***P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE. Also i used Taylor Swift's song titles for the chapter titles and credits go to her also. **_

_**~*~READ&REVIEW!~*~ **_


	10. Come In With The Rain

_**This is the chapter everyone was waiting to read! Enjoy! Sorry for updating all late and wrong! Had guitar practice and projects to type, but here's chapter 10!**_

"_Clary," The black silhouette of a tall, broad shouldered, man said. Clary sat there looking up to the man, she was tied against a pole. Her back was cold where the pole touched. The rope seemed to be moving but tight, it was scaly and leathery, and she seemed to be under a spot light she thought. Red eyes had shown through the dark and she heard slithers._

_Clary shrieked when she saw that the ropes were actually snakes. The snake that, seemed to have red eyes even in the light, came up to Clary's forehead. Something shined and light came onto the snakes head, there seemed to be a ying-yang symbol on his forehead._

_The snake backed out and the silhouetted man walked towards her. He tried to touch her but the light seemed to threaten him so he put his hand down. He snapped his fingers and the snake came back. It slithered up Clary's arm and rested on her shoulder. It opened its mouth wide and bit Clary's neck._

_Clary wanted to scream and run but she felt frozen, her eyes became wide and she felt cold spreading through her body. "He has killed Sebastian and he is coming back. You will remember soon, but right now you, you have memories of us, fake, but still, that should keep us going." He said walking towards the light. As he came into the light, Clary saw his green eyes first and thought they were oddly cold. He had long dark hair that parted on the side of his face. He had fair skin, his brows arched and he had long eye lashed that curled. He looked like a dark angel, his stare was distant and cold. He kissed her on her lips. His lips were cold._

Clary opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling. She was gasping for air but she didn't know why. She often woke up confused, scared, cold and sometimes aroused. When she did get those feelings she never remembered her dreams and didn't know why she was feeling that way. She pushed the thoughts back and got up, she looked around her room and she thought it was oddly empty now that Stephen has his own room in the Institute.

She striped her clothes off and got in the shower. The cold water woke her up and felt awake. She wrapped herself in a towel and her hair in a second towel. She went into her closet and looked for an outfit. A green skirt caught her eye. It had a blouse to go with it. The blouse had not sleeves and has ruffles coming down in the front, the emerald skirt came just above her knees and there was a black belt to put it all together.

She put the outfit on and put on some wedges that were ankle tied with a bow. She looked in the mirror and curled her hair. After getting her hair the way she wanted it, she gave herself a good look in the mirror and a memory hit her.

_Oh God Jace, I can't believe I forgot about that night. Idiot,_ Clary told herself. She smacked her forehead with her palm and she felt warmth go through her and she smiled to herself before heading out the door.

She walks down the hall and turns into Stephen's room. Izzy was in there taping Stephen while he painted with his fingers.

"Clary, come here, look at what Stephen drew!" Izzy said with excitement and proudness as she pointed to the little cardboard paper with paint on them.

Clary walked closer and saw that he drew lines and shapes and when Clary really got to look at it, it was a rune, the rune of remembrance. "Izzy, he drew a rune, the rune for remembrance." Clary said with seriousness in her voice.

Izzy looked at it real hard, and then nodded her head slowly "Your right, it is. Whoa, I am glad to have caught this on tape. Clary, I think Stephen has chosen the shadowhunter's world. What do you think Clary?" Izzy asked as she looked at Stephen's hands.

"This isn't my decision but I think we should have Alec train him, like let him see the weapon room and Alec train in front of him. I want him to be the very best, I want him to be able to be independent and know how to protect himself if anything were to happen…just in case…" Clary said leaving the last couple of words in the air.

"Yea okay i'll do it right away Clary." Izzy said letting Clary pick up Stephen.

Both the girls walked down the hall and went down the elevator to go to the weapons room. There was an awkward silence but Clary broke it.

"Have you heard about Luke's pack and their new leader? Maia told me about it, she was so excited. Wanna guess why?" Clary said with a little anger.

"I'm guessing Jordan's the new leader," Izzy said with a little boredom. "Luke was always the best leader for them."

"It's okay Izzy its been 2 years since that night. We have already gotten our revenge on the greater demons. That reminds me, I haven't heard of any demon activities in a month."

* * *

><p>"Matt, why did you decide to give the girl's memories back?" Kaelie asked<p>

"Jace has killed Sebastian once again and in her sleep he put a remembrance rune on her and when he returns she will remember everything and that would make me look back so i just gave her back her memories and got rid of the memories of me benign Jace's spot. so you know, it wouldn't confuse her but since i love her to much to let her go, i just imputed false memories of us in her mind, of me as a human ."

"Why don't you just kill Jace and have Clary all for yourself. look at how much you can do," Kaelie suggested

"Your right Kaelie but, i'm waiting for the right time, he can easily kill any greater demons that comes to him. He has gotten so strong, the realm of the demons have heard of him, the angel of death, they call him, and some go out and try to kill him to get pride but they all end up being killed. Girls flock to him, even demon girls want him, he is very famous you know and I want everyone to see me, kill him." Matt said with an evil grin across his face

"Great idea Matt, I used to have a relationship with him years back, I knew him before Clary did." Kaelie mentioned trying to get Matt's interest.

"Speaking of Clary, it's our 1 year anniversary today, a year since I first erased her memory of Jace and the first time we kissed. Now delay Jace form coming back here by sending greater demons after him. This will help you control them," he said handing her a golden ring, he cut his fingers with an extended nail and with his blood he drew a crescent on her forehead. "Put the ring on, and just do the ritual to summon the demons since you're a downworlder." he said getting off the tree he was leaning on. They were far enough from the fae's territory so the Queen of Seelie wont know.

* * *

><p>"Don't give him anything sharp or to dangerous." Clary said from across the room looking for a weapon that wasn't to dangerous.<p>

"Well, Clary we are definitely not in a weapons room for killing demons,were in a room full of safe, playful toys for 3 year olds" Izzy said sarcastic.

Clary ignored it and pulled off a short whip for beginners off a hook on the wall "look I found something that wont be to dangerous and since Alec is on vacation with Magnus and you're fabulous with the whip, can you be generous and help train your little nephew?" Clary asked pleadingly

"Okay, fine. I know its your anniversary with Matt today and since you're dressed so nice so just go, but Clary, Protection or just don't do it at all. It wont look good in the shadowhunter world and I don't think we can handle another one," she said watching Stephen play with the whip.

"Izzy, no, no , no, and if you didn't hear me clear enough no, n-o, i'm not going to do anything, I like Matt but I don't know if I love him…" Clary said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Clary, the time will come and you will know if you love him but don't push yourself hun," Izzy said walking towards the saddened girl and putting her hand on her shoulders.

"Izzy I love you," Clary said jokingly.

"I know you do," she said back.

"Do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you record Stephen for me if he does anything spectacular?"

Izzy laughed and smiled at her friend. "of course Clary, anything else?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually there is, can you give me push so I can have a little more confidence in myself?"

Izzy smiled at her friend before turning her around and give her a push out the door.

* * *

><p>"Matt, you're so cute when you do that half smile" Clary said as she smiles back at him.<p>

"Well, when i'm with you I cant help but smile baby." Clary could feel herself blushing a little.

They were on their first anniversary, having a picnic at the central park like any normal couple would do. But clary is not the average redhead you think. She is an extraordinary shadowhunter, one of the nephilim. she has powers beyond any shadowhunter can do.

"Clary, I just wanna say I love you and cheers to our 1 year anniversary," matt said and handed Clary a glass of Merlots's famous wine.

Clary thought yep it's been a year...where are you?

"Clare-bear?" Matt was calling out, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seem a little out of it."

"No, i'm fine I just was amazed at how great this wine taste is." Clary said obviously a lie, she hated wine but he loved it and she loved him. No wait, that's not the word for it, he makes her happy and keeps her mind from going off.

The sound of thunder ruined their picnic. "oh great! We better get you home before it starts to pour," matt said helping her up with a hand. She liked Matt cause he never asked her to stay over at his house ad respects her privacy.

"No wait Matt, i've been thinking, I mean if its fine with you that... I spend the night?" Clary wanted to get the negative thoughts out of her mind and plus his house was closer to the Park then the Institute. Matt blushed at the surprising question and held her around the waist and kissed her passionately on her lips. Clary was about to move her hands up to his neck when a drop of rain came down on her forehead. She broke the kiss and they got their things together and walked hand in hand to Matts house.

* * *

><p>They busted through the doors soaked and matt turned on the lights. Matt put the wet stuff in the laundry room and got some towels for them. He took off his shirt and threw it in the washer. Clary blushed a little at his perfect body and his 6 pack abs. his muscles in his arms and his medium sized hips and how his jeans sagged and you could see his striped boxers. It showed a little to much skin.<p>

he got one of his clean white button up shirts and some shorts. she had to tighten the shorts a little so it wouldn't fall or sag but his hips were bigger then hers by a lot since she was small and had small hips to begin with. the shirt was big and long, the sleeves didn't fit so she rolled them up. when she walked out the bathroom, Matt was leaning against one of walls, he was blushing when she walked out then started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Clary asked raising an eyebrow. yes, she can do it, she is so very proud of herself (;

Matt pointed down at her chest and Clary looked and realized her bra was wet and it wet the white shirt and was see-through. "Nice purple lacy bra. Victoria secret's?" Matt said Jokingly.

Clary walked away but accidentally on-purpose bump into him. He grabbed her from behind the waist and spun her. The warmth of his body warmed her coldness from the wet cloths she was running in. he picked her up bridal style and kissed her. she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began making out.

He dropped her down on his bed and Clary needed a second to think straight after the intense make out session. She was so in it that she didn't even realized he walked up the stairs and into his room.

"You look so innocent Clary, makes me wanna eat you up," he said licking her lips. She shuttered at the softness of his tongue.

Matt kissed her again and they started making out again. He moved his hands up and unbutton the buttons on her shirt. He slid it off her and it fell on the bed as Matt picked her up onto him so she was sitting on his lap. He laid down and they were still kissing with Clary on top.

Matt moved and turned so that he was now on top, he licked her nipples and Clary moaned. He slid his hands down her pants and stuck a finger in, she moaned even harder. "you sound so cute and vulnerable Clary." he said in a whisper in Clary's ear.

_Clary stop, stop now before it's too late, _a voice in her mind was telling her but the intensity of the situation was to much. _Clary STOP IT! _The voice screamed and she came to reality. She pushed Matt up and he looked angry and confused.

"What's wrong Clary? is it too much? i know we haven't done things like this and i don't want to push you-"

"No, you're not pushing anything, it's just that I forgot something. Izzy wanted me home before 11 cause she and Simon were supposed to go out and Stephen would be left alone. I'm sorry Matt, I really am but I have to go," she said getting up and hurrying for her bra.

"No, its fine. I understand, a little bummed but I understand." Matt said trying to hold down the anger inside of him _So close, Jace he must be back and the rune must be drawing her towards him. Kaelie you idiotic bitch why couldn't you hold him off a little longer! _he thought to himself while keeping a half smile that Clary couldn't resist

"Aww Matt," Clary said and kissed him on the cheek.

Matt pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, trying to get her back into it.

"Matt stop," she said pushing him away.

"Okay, I understand you don't want this and I was being pushy, your cloths are dried by now just go, and here," he said not even hiding the disappointment in his voice as he walked over his desk and handed her some cash. "It's for a taxi,"

"Matt it's not like that," Clary tried to say but he turned on the TV and laid in his bed with just boxers on.

"Clary, just go," he sat up and pinched the brig of his nose. "please," he said

"i'm sorry," was all Clary said before rushing down the stairs, she held back the tears as she put on her cloths and shoes and walked out. she walked to the institute instead, it was pretty quiet in between hours and at midnight. she liked this but she was so used to the traffic and cars rushing by and honking at each other, the new yorkers who flocked the streets and downworlders hiding and glamouring as regular people.

_Why did I just do that? Izzy's home probably with Stephen sleeping in his bed, safe and sound. Why do I feel like something's not right? I do I feel this odd attraction to go home. I feel like something's waiting for me. Ugh i'm such a stupid girl, I pissed off my own boyfriend and lied to him, but then again I have to lie to him about who I really am._

* * *

><p>Clary wished she gotten a taxi since it started to rain again. She ran up to the steps that led up into the institute.<p>

Clary opened the big double doors of the institute and was welcomed by the bright witchlights in the torches. it lit up the hallway as she made her way to the elevator. it opened and closed with a _clank _sound. she walked into Stephen's room and smiled as she saw him sleeping in his toddlers bed. he walked to it and kissed him on his forehead, and fixed his blanky "I love you Stephen," she said before closing the door.

She walked into her room and the curtain was thrown aside and the window wide open. The street lights poured in from the outside and Clary could hear the 1 a.m. traffic out in the streets. Clary's heart pounded and she grabbed for her double bladed baton in her purse. She saw something move in the shadows and all her nerves were on high alert. She had a lot of training and was ready for any demon but she knew none could get in the institute, she wondered who or what she was facing.

The figure stepped into the light from the window and Clary's mouth dropped open in an 'O' shape. (he was wet also as he came in with the rain) she was frozen with shock and couldn't say a word. He walked closer to her "Don't move any closer," she said with a shaking voice that could crack at any moment.

He stopped walking and watched her as she watched him. "Clary, it's me," he said

"Don't say my name like that! I don't know you and you don't know me anymore!" she heard her voice go up into a yell and she stopped before she said anymore and tried to hold the tears back but they fell anyway.

He saw her as a tears fell and he hated himself, he hated when she cried and hated it even more since now, he was the reason for her tears. "Clary, i'm sorry, please, i know you wont forgive me but-"

"No, no I can't forgive you, it's been three years and you left nothing behind but a note, you didn't even tell me! You just left Jace!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Sorry for the late update, but hope you liked. Jace is finally back! Woot woot! Haha, well the next chapters will be interesting and a little spoiler, there's going to be a BIG battle! I have a lot of projects due and have to get done but bare with me! I will write as soon as possible! P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS ALL GOES THE MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE. ASLO THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG TITLES AND CREDITS GO TO HER. <strong>_


	11. Tell Me Why

**_Here's chapter 11 for you, i hope you guys like it, Jace is finally back! _**

Clary woke up confused and with a huge headache. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that she was still wearing the same cloths from yesterday.

She stripped her dirty cloths and went into the shower. Her body ache wit pain and her back was stiff, she didn't know why since she slept like a baby and had a great dream.

She was ten again, her hair was in pigtails and her bangs were messed up. She wore a plaid skirt and a white shirt to go with. Ankle socks with frills on it and pink sketchers. She had her stuffed build-a-bear bunny in the hands.

Clary watched her 10 year old self walk up into their old apartment like always back 10 years ago. How she missed that apartment, she wished everything would just go back. 10 year old Clary saw Luke and her mother holding hands and smiling at her, 10 year old Simon was next to them. That was when he didn't have glasses, his eyes looked bigger and he wasn't pale. He had his color back, his life back, clary knew Simon missed it to.

The cold water brought her back to reality and she signed. She turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked out the bathroom and went to her closet. She put on a white aero shirt with aero written in pink and some shorts. She put on white flip flops and walked out

* * *

><p>She opened the door hoping she wouldn't see <em>him. <em>Clary didn't want Jace to know about Stephen yet. She was glad to see him up. Stephen was glad to see her to as when she walked in he ran to her and hugged her leg. "Mama! Mama, Morning!" Stephen said in a cute cheerful voice.

Clary giggled and picked him up into her arms. "Good morning to you to Stephen," she said rubbing her nose with his.

"Steph-en," he said trying to say his name.

"Mhm, Steph-en, that's your name. Stephen," Clary said slowly, Stephen clapped and giggled. He has already grown teeth and was training bit by bit. He learned to run and jump and roll. Clary wanted Stephen to be the best but she didn't want to hurt him or push him into it. "Come on Stephen, we're going to Uncle Simon's house where Aunt Izzy might be at." Clary said as she got Stephen dressed to go out, putting sun block on him and then putting a hat on and sunglasses.

"Uncle Simon's house?" Stephen asked slowly.

"Aww look at you, what a cutie, mama loves you and yes, uncle Simon's house." Clary replied while packing

* * *

><p>They walked out together to Simon's place, Clary holding Stephen's hand as he trotted along.<p>

"Mama, look, look, its Dino!" Stephen pointed to one of the store windows.

"Yeah, Stephen, it's called a Dinosaur" Clary said slowly.

"Dino-shore," Stephen tried repeating the word.

Clary giggled, "Dino-saur, dino-saur,"

* * *

><p>Clary knocked on the door twice before Simon came to open it. Stephen stood behind Clary's legs trying to hide himself. When Simon opened the door Stephen jumped out.<p>

"Roar! I'm a dinosaur!" He yelled in his little voice.

The two laughed and Simon picked him up. "Yeah, yeah you are, a big, scary one."

Stephen laughed, "Hi, Uncle Simon," he finally said.

"Hi Stephen what brings you here today?"

"Mommy," he replied.

Simon raised an eyebrow at Clary, who no longer was jealous since she can now do that to. "he's back…"

* * *

><p>He knocked on her door several times but there was no answer. "Clary!" he called out but there was no reply. He opened the door expecting something to be thrown at him since she always did that when he entered without her permission and she was mad at him the day before. "Clary?" he said again. He looked around the room and no sign, the bathroom door was opened and no was in there. He went into the walk in closet to make sure but no she wasn't there. He saw the tomboyish clothes that Clary used to wear when she was 16. <em>Clary, i'm so sorry <em> he thought to himself.

He was about to walk out when he passed by a bullet board, he remembered Clary talking about getting one so she can put up photos. He saw that it was filled with them, he saw ones with Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert and even Amatis. There weren't any photos of him up there, instead there were tons of photos with a baby with two different eye colors and some of another guy. He had brown hair and green eyes, his face looked mischievous, there were pics of them hugging, kissing, laughing, and with the baby. There was one with his arms around her and they were watching the sunset, someone took from behind.

Another one with him kissing her cheek while she was sitting on his lap, and she looked happy. She looked like she was still in her teens and not 21. Another one that looked like it was taken out of a fantasy book. They were standing together, hugging each other, the sun was setting so the background looked purple and the horizon orange-red, they were outlined by the sunlight and there figures darkened. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his hands around her waist hugging her, pulling her close to him. She was on her tippy-toes and he still had to lean down a little. They were kissing and someone else took it.

One's where she was holding a baby. Jace looked closer and saw that he had one green eye and one golden eye. Clary was kissing the baby on the cheek. There were ones where she fed him, and ones of just him dressed up. There were ones when he looked 1 year old and then ones when he was older. The little boy was chasing a butterfly and sliding down the slide, his hair was a darkened blonde, not dirty blonde but a darker shade of his locks, a little red was in it.

He realized he was responsible for the little boy. There were some photos of the three of them, Clary, the baby, and that guy. Jace grabbed one of them photos of the three of them and walked out the room. _What the hell is this! Clary, why? What have you done, what happened while I was gone? _

* * *

><p>"He's asleep in the guest room, now tell me Clary, tell me what's going on." Simon asked while he walked in the kitchen. "Tea?" he asked<p>

"Yeah, please I really need it," she said trying to get relaxed in the couch.

Simon walked out of the kitchen and handed Clary her tea. "so when did he come back?" Simon asked

"Last night…"

"Wasn't that your 1 year anniversary with Matt? you know i never really liked him." he said not trying to offend his best friend but she knew that well enough already

"yeah, we had a picnic at the park and then it started to rain and we ran to his house, we were soaked so he gave me some of his cloths and things went down-"

"Clary, don't tell me you two-" he interrupted Clary and then was shortly interrupted by Clary

"no Simon! nothing like that, stuff happened but something kept telling me to go home, that i needed to be there. i don't know why, but i went home but Matt was obviously disappointed. i was walking home and it started to rain again so i was running and thats why i guess i didn't see my window opened. i walked into my room and he was there…"

"What happened then?"

"I didn't know it was him at first so I took my weapon out not knowing what to expect since no demons can come into the institute. He stepped into the light and I saw him. I saw him after all those years. After all these years he's back…" Clary was trying to hold in the tears that have been waiting to come out since the day Jace left.

Simon put a hand around Clary and pulled her close and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Clary I know your hurt, when he left, when you waited all that time for him to come back, when you waited 3 years and he finally back but you didn't expect it to be like this." Simon said

"i-i don't know if-if i want him back anymore…" Clary said stuttering

* * *

><p>He stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he heard someone cooking. He walked in and saw Izzy for the first time since he got back. When she saw him she froze and her mouth went into an 'O' shape and dropped her spatula.<p>

"Izzy," he said still standing in the doorway.

She closed her mouth but still wide eyed, she looked down at the table with fists, "Jace, it's you, it's really you," she said. She straightened her posture and went to go get the spatula, she got up with it in her hands and then with a sudden move she threw it at him. He caught it before it hit him.

He raised an eyebrow "i guess i deserved that,"

"Yeah, what are you doing here? You left us didn't you? Why come back after all this time?" Izzy asked looking down at her slippers. She had her hair in a messy bun and her bangs clipped up into a pump, she had her apron on but it wasn't messy, the way he remembered it before he left.

"I promised to come back right?"

"So if you didn't you wouldn't have came back?"

"no, that's not what I meant and you know that Izzy, i'm sorry that I left so suddenly-"

He was interrupted by Izzy, "Why didn't you take us along with you? Why did you just leave, left without saying anything, you left Clary, oh god Clary, does she know your back?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you guys along, I didn't want you guys to get hurt or put you in danger and yeah she knows, and where is she, I need to talk to her."

"I don't know where she is… she didn't tell me and I doubt she wants to talk to you after you just left her, you didn't just leave her you left…" she knew Clary didn't want Jace to know about Stephen.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Izzy, how many times do I have to say it, and I didn't want to put the love of my life in danger, that's why, thats why I did what I did. That bastard needed to be killed, he killed Max, Hodge and he would plan to kill you guys. He's evil and he needs to be destroyed and I couldn't live if he hurt anybody else that I cared for. Maryse cried in Max's room almost everyday, Robert was never home and when he did come home he would be drunk, you, you blamed yourself and cried to, I know Izzy, and Sebastian is a threat to Clary and me, our relationship and everything. How the hell he came back I don't know, but I knew I needed to kill him and only I could have done it. Izzy i'm sorry for just leaving but I didn't think you guys would have just let me leave."

"And you knew we wouldn't have let you go by yourself, but we would have went with you! Jace how would you feel if god forbid, Clary left you, not knowing where you went, who you were with, what you did, if you were alive or dead for god's sakes. You wouldn't like it." Izzy made a point at that.

"I'm sorry…Izzy you know why I left by myself, but what's this?" he said holding up the photo still leaning against the wall.

Izzy's eyes widen and then she blinked a couple of times and looked away. "I don't know…"

"Izzy don't lie! You never lie to me, so don't do it now, tell me who these people are!" he said raising his voice just a little

"I can't tell you, Clary has to, it's not right to tell…" Izzy said looking at him

"Where is she?" Jace asked again looking straight into her eyes.

"She's out, I don't know where, she didn't tell me" Izzy was telling the truth and Jace knew it to.

He let out a sigh and left.

* * *

><p>Jace waited patiently in her room, sitting on her bed for hours before Clary finally came back. She opened the door and stopped half way when she saw him in there.<p>

"Get out." was all she said

"No, Clary we need to talk and you know it."

"Fine then i'll leave," she said and closed the door.

Jace got up and ran to the door, he swung it open and saw she was already down the hallway. He ran to catch up with her. Clary heard him and started running herself, but he was faster as always, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"Let go of me," she said pushing him away not looking into his eyes.

"Clary listen to me."

"I said, let me go!" Clary yanked her arms out of his grip and she finally looked at him _don't look at me like that _Clary thought, he looked sad and hurt, _i'm the one who was hurt! _

Clary ran again and didn't stop, she knew the institute like the back of her hand but now, she didn't know where she was going. She opened the door and she recognized the place, the library. She stopped and cached her breathe. She walked to the window and ran her hands across the window sill. _You used to sit here all the time, and then you left and i waited everyday, hoping to see you again, but things has changed… _

Clary felt hands on her shoulder and didn't turn around knowing it was him.

"I'm sorry," he said to begin with "I'm sorry I left, i'm sorry I came back late, i'm sorry for everything"

"Sorry can't always fix everything Jace…"

"Listen to me, please, Clary."

"Tell me, tell me why you left me behind and didn't take me with you, tell me why you knew the whole time and you didn't say anything, did you get bored of me, of us, that you had to go and find some excitement and when Sebastian came back you found it as an excuse to leave and you left… Tell me why…"

"No Clary, that's not why I left and you know it, I left because I didn't want to put you in danger if I brought you along, I didn't want you hurt."

"So you're saying I would drag you down, hold you back if I came, you thought I couldn't keep up?"

"No Clary! Dammit listen to me." he said, he let out a sigh before speaking again, "I killed him and it took me three years and it was not easy at all. It was dangerous, I followed him around the world before I finally got him. He was always surrounded by demons and at one time I barely made it alive-"

"You could have brought us with you and it would have been a lot quicker and easier."

"No Clary, I didn't want to put you in danger!"

"And you don't think the life I have now isn't dangerous! We walk out not knowing if we come back or not, we fight demons like it's a sport! And you think going after Sebastian is any different!" Clary said angrily raising her voice.

"It is different, these were greater demons, not forsakens or low leveled demons, and there weren't just one, there were dozens, do you think you could servive that!" he spun Clary around and blocked her fist before it hit his face and held her other wrist. "I didn't want to put the love of my life in danger," he said looking into his eyes.

This close Clary could see the there was a scar, it probably started in his back, going up his shoulder and ended below his collar bone. Clary looked up at him, the fight made him hard, made him stronger, it was like war to him, war between life or death all the time. Clary wanted to look away from him but he looked like a lost puppy looking for somewhere, someplace to belong, and Clary had to admit she still loved him back. She wished for him to come back almost everyday but things has changed.

Clary can't just throw away the life she started on her own without Jace. She learned to be independent and do things on her own. Someone needed her to be strong for them and she had to be strong for him.

"Jace, things are different now… I'm not the same Clary you once loved, she's changed…" Clary said holding his look for a second before breaking it and walking away.

"No, no Clary, I still love you no matter what, you'll always be Clary to me, and tell me why you changed…was it because you thought I wasn't coming back…?" Jace reached for Clary's hand and grabbed it.

"I changed cause I couldn't keep depending on someone who wasn't there, I couldn't keep counting on someone who's not there for me, I couldn't keep waiting anymore….you made me wait for you to come around…now you have to do the same thing, cause I can't just go back to the way I was when I worked so hard to be independent." she said and yanked her hand out of his and walked away.

* * *

><p>Clary sat in her bed, wrapped in the mint green blanket and a lavender color pillow in her arms. She held it as she cried.<p>

_He's such an idiot! _

Her phone vibrated on her bedside table, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Simon.

"Hello,"

"Sorry Clary but it's Stephen. you have to come right now,"

"Okay," Clary hurried out of bed and grabbed her weapon and stele and put it in a thigh holder, put on some boots and left, wearing nothing but shorts and a regular short sleeved pj shirt.

* * *

><p>He tossed and turned in his bed. The room looked familiar but felt distant at the same time. Just like his friends, they looked so familiar but they felt distant. He pulled the photo from his back pocket and looked at it. He held it up with one hand and the other behind his head. He studied it, The baby, their baby, where is he now? How old is he? What his name was? How is he like? Does he know i'm his dad? All these questions went through his head. He then looked at the guy in the photo a looked to Clary. Does she love him? Was the first question that popped in his head.<p>

He had so many questions and he knew there was an answer and he wanted it.

_Clary's right, things are different but she's wrong about her being different. _

His thoughts were interrupt when he heard sounds from Clary's room that was next door. He heard the door opening and wondered where she was going at 11 at night. He got up took his jacket and hurried after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here you guys go, chapter 11! Sorry for updating late again but I promise when schools over I will update way more and faster! And sorry to the people that doesn't like cliffys. <em>**

**_*Teaser: Were finally going to see Clary in battle (;_**

**_P.S. ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE AND THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG TITLES AND CREDITS GO TO HER. _**


	12. White Horse

"Clary, be careful, there are sakeners and demons around the house."

"What about you and Stephen?" Clary asked worriedly

"Were fine because of the Mark of Cain but we need to get to the institute where its safe, i'm sorry Clary but Jace has to know sooner or later."

"I know i'll be over in a little."

"Wait, Clary tell Izzy about it, you can't take them all on by yourself."

"Okay, I will." Clary didn't want to hangup, she wanted to know if they were okay. She texted Izzy and told her to come dressed in gear and weapons, she told her what they were getting into. She knew by the sound of Simon's voice that this worse then it sounded

Clary had a pendant like Izzy, but hers was different. The shape of it was a crescent moon and a little sun in it, and instead of the color red, Clary's was more of an aquamarine color and it worked like a witchlight, a sensor for demons, it communicated with Izzy's if blood was shed on it, and Clary put a rune on it. A powerful rune that gave her the agility of a werewolves, the quick healing power of the vampires, the cunningness of a fads, and basic magic of the warlocks.

She also had three years of training. She Marked herself with her stele, Fearless rune, soundless rune, and a new one she created, gravitational rune, it let's you jump a little higher and defy the gravitational pull of the earth just a little bit, it made you feel light as a feather. She had caught up with Izzy and surpassed her a little in training.

She turned in Simon's Street and the hairs on the back of neck stuck up. She felt like she was being followed but when she turned around no one was there. Her pendant started pulsing faster and she felt the runes kicking in. She no longer had fear of going into battle that though she'd never make it without help.

She saw the first two forsakeners, they looked like walking zombies, they held dangerous and big weapons, one was holding an axe that had blades on both sides and the other had a sword, both the weapons looked rusty and old. They had Marks everywhere, their skin looked like they've been burned. They were like giants, bigger than usual forsakeners. something was bolding out of their neck.

Clary wanted to shield her eyes away from the horrible sight but instead she reached for her double bladed staff. The forsakens saw her and they started towards her.

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell did she go? She just ran off, she was drawing runes, that must mean battle. Dammit Clary, you better stay unharmed. <em>He said in his head and then took off in the direction he thought she ran in. He was right because he saw her, something was glowing, _the pendant _Jace thought, he had gotten her a necklace for christmas and she drew runes in the back of it to make it work like a gadget. Jace called out to the seraph blade. "Leonel," the seraph blade lit up, "Ishmael," and the other lit up. He ran forward and jumped on one of the forsakeners back and stabbed him and he twisted it and brought the blade down his back.

The forsaken fell to the group on his face.

Clary turned around confused at the dead forsaken. "What the…?"

"I severed his spine." Jace said

"I mean what are you doing here! Did you follow me? You are unbelievable!-"

"Clary!" Jace said and she swirled around.

The forsaken with the sword was behind her and raised his heavy sword. Clary made a quick move and jumped sideways and brought her blade down from the head of the forsaken until she reached the ground again. Clary thought she saw some jump or squirm out of the forsakeners neck, it looked like a slug or a leech. It made a high pitched streaked roaring sound.

"Clary move! Those are demon leaches! They suck the life out of its host and then control the body, they become bigger and bigger with the more they feed." Jace said. Clary stood still and waited for the leech to come out. It shot up from the ground and with a swift movement Clary sliced the leech in half.

Jace was amazed at Clary's skills, he wanted to hug her and make sure she wasn't hurt, but he knew he had to keep his distance. Clary turned to look at him and then took off.

"Not this again," he said with a sign before running after her.

* * *

><p>Clary's pendant glowed in the darkness of the night, the demons twitched at the sight of it and ran out of the spotlight like cockroaches. Clary stood in a ready position.<p>

Jace saw her in the middle of a demon circle, he knew something was wrong, when demons of all one kind stand in a circle surrounding a shadowhunter, they are trying to take control of their minds and control them. If their mind are weak they will be consumed by the demonic aura.

He took his seraph blade and ran it through three of the demons back, destroying the circle. Why did they want to take over Clary's mind? He thought. He saw Clary in the middle and she had her double blade staff and was twirling it above her head. She stopped twirling and held it at one of the end where the blade was about to start, and then flung it, it went in a circle and sliced the demons around her. It came back like a boomerang, once again, he was amazed at her skills.

He realized that she always used that double bladed staff, _she found her own weapon _, he thought about Izzy and her whip, Alec and his bow and arrow, and him with his seraph blades. _Clary has changed, she's gotten more stronger, more independent, more reliable, and most of all more beautiful. _He thought to himself, smiling at Clary as she caught the double-bladed staff with skills.

Clary felt someone staring at her, she turned to him and gave him a glare. She turned around and started walking. She held her staff in her hands, it was horizontally, making Jace walking steps behind her.

As Clary walked more closer to Simons house, her pendant pulsed and she gripped her weapon tighter. Jace saw her tense up and was expecting more demons to just jump out and attack them. Clary needed to know if Simon and Stephen were all right and she needed to know now.

Once again she took off running, and wasn't surprise when more forsakens came out. They were huge and had armor and weapons, they had spikes coming out of their back, running down the spinal cord. Clary felt bad for what happened to them but not to bad that she couldn't kill them.

She whipped her weapon around about to strike at one of the forsakeners but something hit her from the side and she flew ten feet in the air and landed on the grass. Jace was surprised and didn't see it coming either. There was a greater demon, he looked like a Komodo Dragon, but 10 times bigger. Jace ran to her side when she rolled on to her stomach. He picked up her staff and wasn't shocked when he touched it. Clary's weapon was special, it was one of a kind, and it had a mind of its own. It was the weapon of a greater demon, the greater demon was killed by Clary, when Clary killed it, it vanished and only the weapon was left. Izzy tried to pick it up but it shocked her and her hand was burned for 2 weeks. It was shining black but when Clary picked it up, it didn't shock her, and the shining black disappeared and it shined a bright light. From that point on, her and the weapon worked as one and it had a protective shield and it protected Clary if she was holding it and was unconscious.

Jace helped Clary get up into a sitting position and handed her the weapon. He didn't know what to do, the demons were coming after them and he wouldn't leave Clary.

"Take me to Simon's house," she said slowly trying to keep consciousness. Jace picked her up bridal style with Clary holding her weapon close to her chest.

Jace started walking and didn't care what hit him, he wanted Clary safe and didn't care what happened to him. He hesitated for a moment but Clary cleared it by saying "It's okay, my weapon will protect us, just go, I need to know if their safe…" Jace started walking and the greater demon roared a screeching roar and swung its tail. The weapon shined and protected them with a shield, the demons tail hit and it roar a painful roar. Jace turned his head to look at it and saw that it lightening going up into his body. The lightening burned its flesh and it sizzled and bubbled. Nothing was left of it besides the bones.

Jace was staring in horror of what the weapon did and was curious how it did, and what the weapon really was. He felt Clary's head fall against his chest, "Clary?" he called out, he looked down and was relieved that her chest was rising and falling steadily. He blushed when he saw her shirt was torn from her shoulder down to her hip.

"Stop staring you pervert." Clary said, still leaning on his chest.

"At least i'm not taking advantage of the oh-so-gorgeous-and-strong man by asking him to do favors for them in the middle of battle," he said sarcastically,

"Okay then you can let me go then!" she yelled. Jace set her down and thought she would never make it on her own. As soon as Jace set her down, she felt the warmth leave her and remembered she was only in shorts and a short sleeved tee. She looked down and saw that the demon attack torn her shirt and it left red marks on her chest, her blue lacy bra was ripped a little to. She clutched at her chest and felt embarrassed and then took a step.

Hot, piercing pain ran through her legs and up her spine. She would have collapsed if Jace hadn't wrapped his arms around her and caught her. He picked her up bridal style again "You don't always have to be stubborn. I'm here for you," he said looking down at her and smiling.

Clary felt warmth and butterflies in her stomach and clutched her chest even harder to keep the rest of her body warm. Jace could feel her cold and stiff so he pulled her closer and tighter. Clary put her head on his chest and he finally felt that there was still hope, that she still loved him, he knew it was her pride and stubbornness that wouldn't give up, but he knew Clary.

Clary realized how much she missed him, missed his beautiful yellowy-golden eyes, her bright and charming smile, his touch that aroused her and made her feel safe, his comforting and familiar voice and just missed spending time with him. _No, no, no! Clary, be strong! Don't fall for it! _She told herself.

The demons saw what happened to their leader and was terrified and literally made way for the prince and his princess and they're deadly weapon.

Jace held Clary tighter and closer as he passed the demons, he had this urge to protect her from everything that would hurt her, and then he remembered he hurt her the most. He walked up the stairs and kicked at the door "Simon open up, it's me and Clary."

"Jace put me down,"

"no, you can't even stand, stop being so stubborn, i'n here for you now,"

Clary was about to say something when the door flung open and Simon was standing at the door with a sleeping baby in his arms. He looked like he was sleeping, Clary hoped that he was.

"-the _hell_?"Jace demanded

* * *

><p>"Matt, the greater Dragon Demon is destroyed." Kaelie said in a panic<p>

"I knew this would happen," _it seems that Clary still loves him and the desires of them both to save each other got through to that wicked weapon. Dammit I need to separate them! Or else i'll never get my chance._

"What would happen?"

Matt waved his hand as if shooing a fly and didn't answer her question. "Go summon Cerberus and tell him that Cain has sent him here and needs a favor."

* * *

><p>Clary got out from Jace's grip and patted Stephen on the head. "Stay inside for now until I destroy all the demons and forsakens okay?" She whispered to SImon. She took her weapon and cut her finger and let the blood drip onto the pendant.<p>

She knew that when he pendant pulsed, that Izzy's pendant was also pulsing, the slower it pulsed the farther the pendants were from each other, the faster the closer they were. Clary did this to see where Izzy was.

She knew that now that she was conscious, her double bladed staff wont protect her anymore, but she had a better chance now that the greater demon was gone. The demons would start to notice and attack and when they did she wanted to be far away from them as possible so she wouldn't hurt them.

She was about to run off the porch when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Jace holding her, not looking at her "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We need to kill these pest before they hurt them." Clary said.

"No, you're staying here, I'll be the one out there, you can't them all on, and we need someone to stay here to protect them in case of anything." Jace said pulling her back. He was on the last step of the porch when he turned around to look at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer before running off into the demon army.

"So, i'm guessing you haven't told him yet," Simon spoke for the first time since they got there.

"No, but are you guys all right? Did anything try to get inside?" Clary asked concerned about them.

"Clary, breathe, we're fine but Stephen started glowing and then I smelled the demons before they came, but I knew they were coming so I called you." Simon explained.

"He started glowing?" Clary asked raising an eyebrow

"That's not all, I think I saw him have… wings," Simon said slowly as if question himself if he should have said it or not.

* * *

><p>Jace knew he could take them on easily, he token on several greater demons before but they were all low levelled ones, not to powerful but after three years of straight battle he had gotten stronger.<p>

Jace stood in front of the demons that were standing in like a semi-circle kind of shape but they were spread out. The first demon came running after him, he looked like an oni, he had horns bulging out of his temples, his canines were long and but looked busted up, he was 10 feet taller then Jace but he had no problem jumping over the freak. he had elephant feet and hands and had a bear belly and he knew if he struck it he would be covered in ichor and demon poison and the poison would eat away the blade.

"Okay, freaks, we can do this fast and easy, but don't have to much pleasure dying by my hands," he said with a snicker and and jumped in the air.

He brought his blade out and it cut the beast in half. Two flying, bats he though, we coming at him. They flew at an incredible speed but Jace moved faster then anyone on this planet since Sebastian is once again dead. He held his knife up and ran towards them, he brought it horizontally and finished them off.

He was heading for his other victim, when something golden flash across his view, he stopped abruptly when the demon head was cut off. The demon quickly vanished back into whatever realm they come from.

The whip quickly went back in the direction it came from, he turned and saw Izzy, in gear.

"Hey Iz, just like old times," Jace said smiling.

"Yeah, just like old times," she repeated and smiling back at him.

"I'll be fine, go check up on Clary and Simon." Jace said turning his head in the direction Clary was in.

"Gotcha," she said and ran off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it for the chapter! In the next chapter there will be an intense conversation between Clary and Jace. They need it! Where in the flubbernutter is Magnus and Alec! Also what the freak is going on with Matt! <strong>_

_**So many questions and the answers will be in the next chapter so keep READING! I promise to update as soon as possible! **_

_**Also there's a new character in the next chapter or two! Tell me if you think he should be bad or good in the reviews! But I'm sorry guys, this will not change what I have in mind though. I just want to see what you think of it.**_

_**Review and let me know :D**_

_**~*~P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE AND THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG TITLES AND CREDITS GO TO HER ALSO. THANKS FOR REVIEWING, LOVE YOU GUYS 3! ~*~**_


	13. Fearless

_**Sorry for updating slowly, my boyfriend Jared, was upset about how I never spend time with him and its like I'm engaged to my laptop. **_

_**This chapter continues right after the last one since i left you guys with a cliffy. *evil smile***_

* * *

><p>Clary turned around to see Izzy running towards them. Simon leaped off the porch and was hugging Izzy the next minute. He picked her up off the ground and pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank god, your safe,"<p>

Clary smiled at the couple but it quickly fainted away from her face when she saw a demon come out from the side of the house. "Run!" Clary screamed but it was to late. The demon lunged with great force and knocked the couple flying into the side of his house.

Clary quickly ran to guard them, putting Stephen safe in the arms of Simon. The demon was knocked back wards flying into the streets. Clary remembered the Mark of Cain. She drew a circle around the three of them with her blade and then carved a rune she had created, shield of heavenly fires, and then stuck the weapon in the ground inside the circle. That activated the rune and they were surround in blue fires but they weren't burned or suffocated.

Clary had little time left before the demon came back, she ran to get to Jace, relying on her pendant. She used the speed of the wolves and ran through the battle. "Jace!" she called out. As she got closer, she could hear the grunts, roars, groans, howls, and the sound of ripping skin.

Clary saw Jace and wanted to call him but hesitated when he turned around. He was covered in ichor and slim. Blood ran down his arms and there was a rip going across his chest and it was bleeding. Clary knew she looked horrified and Jace knew he scared her by the way he looked. "Clary-" he began saying

Clary lowered her head from him, cutting him off of what he was going to say, "Simon and Izzy are unconscious, we have to get back to the institute now,"

Jace just nodded and ran to catch up to Clary. Clary's pendant started pulsing even though Jace had already killed the last one, she knew that the greater demon was back.

Jace walked a little paces behind Clary, with his hands in his pockets and the seraph blades between his belt and waist. He watched Clary walk in front, her hair being blown a little by the wind. _She seems so distant…Clary…_ Jace thought staring at her. Clary stopped walking and Jace knew something was wrong

He walked next to her and saw what she was seeing. There was a greater demon standing in front of Simon, who was awake and holding Izzy, by her waist, she was still unconscious. The back of her black short dress was torn and her skin was cut. She had taken in the demon poison and needed help soon.

"_GIVE ME THE JEWEL NOW!" _The greater demon said, his voice low and deep and came out in a slithery-hiss. Without thinking of the consequences, she grabbed a blade from Jace's belt and dashed forward. Jace tried to grab her before she ran off into danger but he was to late, he shook his head and ran to.

Clary jumped high and thanked her gravitational rune. The speed of the wolves helped her and she landed quick on the greater demon's back. He looked like a fat white lizard, but 10 times bigger. Clary jammed the seraph blade into the demons back as hard she could but his skin was thick and felt like metal. Clary stabbed him again and only left a little hole, she again tries and brings the blade down his spine and then twisted it in an attempt to severe his spine, but she only managed to make a cut down his back.

The demon gave a violent roar and shook Clary off, she tumbled to the ground landing on her left wrist and she heard a sickening crack, hot pain shot through her arm up her spine, she screamed out of pain and that set Jace off. Jace jumped up and kicked the fat lizard in the face. The demon's head flew back and he stumbled backwards, Jace found his opportunity then.

He drew his seraph blade horizontally across the demon's neck and black blood shot out. He fell backwards and was twitching but didn't disappear back to hell, where he came from. Jace knew he was just stunned but they needed to make a break for it.

Clary got up slowly and Jace came to her side, he took her arm and lightly touched her broken wrist. She winced at his touch and pulled her hand back and she saw how hurt Jace felt from the look on his face.

Clary got up on her own and walked over to Simon. He looked hurt and Clary realized Izzy need help. She took her weapon and the blue fire turned into a spiraling ball and flew back to the weapon, the double bladed staff glowed a crystally-blue and then went back.

Clary picked up Stephen in her right arm and began following Simon who was carrying Izzy bridal style.

* * *

><p>"You called young master? I am very busy and have no time for dilly-dally,"<p>

"I understand Cerberus but I am in the processes of finding my wife, and she is being possessed by another evil doer, and I need your help,"

"As Lord Master's first son I shall help you. Besides marriage is a big deal in the underworld. Who is this you speak of?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern,"

"Ah, a young shadowhunter, her father used them as experiments, yes, I have heard of her, her father has evil in him and is now in the underworld,"

"Valentine is in Hell? He is nothing anymore, nothing, but most shadowhunters die and their souls go to God, rare sight to have one on our side, Clary will be joining him soon,"

"Why is it that you need my help? And why so suddenly want to marry? Your reputation is, ehh not known for marriages, more like the mischievous one,"

"She is different, she's not just a toy for me,"

"Speaking of toy or toys what about Nanako, Yumi, Sarah, and let's not forget Scarlet,"

"Ha! Scarlet is a special toy, she, let's say is very amusing, the others will understand, and Clary, she is beyond special, I have never felt this way about a girl that is still living,"

"Young Master, I have a message from Scarlet, she is coming up to see you soon,"

"Ah, fuck, why? I came up here to take a break from her, okay who cares, back to the point, I need you to drag Clary down to hell,"

* * *

><p>Clary set Stephen down into his bed, she watched him for a moment thinking <em>What am I going to do with you? It's to late to stop you're training and hide you away from the shadow world, and I don't want to hide you away from who you are, you are special. So special. <em>Clary rubbed his cheek with the back of her knuckles. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before looking up to see someone standing at the door.

Jace saw her with the baby in a room he didn't recognize, heck he didn't recognize a lot of things. He watched her silently, leaning against the doors frame, his arms crossed. "Why didn't you tell me he was ours, and who's this guy?" Jace said holding the photo out and Clary felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"You can't just waltz back into my life after you suddenly just walked out of it. And there's just so much you don't know, you wouldn't understand,"

"typical Clary, always thinking no one ever gets you, like you're alone in the world, always hiding herself away from everyone else,"

"Your wrong Jace! You don't know anything, you have no idea what it was for me to go through everyday holding on to something that needed to be let go, you don't know anything!" Clary said running passed him out the door, she knew she wasn't fast enough to get by Jace.

Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist "Clary, stop running away from this, if it's because I don't know anything anymore, then tell me, tell me what I missed, please,"

He spun her around until they were face to face. He put his forehead on hers and held a hand on the back of her neck, the other one stroking her cheek. Clary held in her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat threatening her to cry. "There's just so much, I don't know where to begin,"

"Tell me about our son," Jace said looking into her emerald green eyes, he could tell she was trying to stay strong.

"He's three years old," Clary said as tears blurred her vision.

Jace felt like someone had punched him in the balls or a kick in the face when Clary said that. "Clary i'm so sorry, I-I didn't know," he had to choke the words out because he knew Clary was right. He'd been gone for three years and things have changed. "I-I didn't mean to, if I had known-"

"How could you have, you left the same night that we did it, you left just a note behind, a note, Jace? That's like a fucking kick in the balls after what we been through those years,"

"Clary, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"That's all you ever say! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Is that your pathetic excuse for leaving me and Stephen behind!"

"Okay, explain this!" Jace said raising his voice, he held up a photo of Matt he took from Clary's photo board. Clary just stared at him thinking of what to say because honestly she didn't even know how to explain it to herself. "Clary, answer me,"

"It just happened…"

Jace slammed his fist into the hallway wall "Dammit Clary, Why? Was it a way to get back at me?"

"No Jace not everything's about you! You weren't there for me and he was, I didn't even know if you were coming back or not." Clary spatted out in a harsher tone than she'd expected. Once again, Jace felt like Clary had kicked him in the balls.

Clary couldn't hold in her tears anymore. They fell and she turned to try to run again. Jace had caught her hand again "Clary you can't always run away from your problems, you cant always run to Luke or Jocelyn or Iz-"

Clary fell to her knees and cupped her head in her hands, "They're dead!" Clary screamed, hating him for being an idiotic asshole.

"Clary, I'm sorry," he mentally punched himself for saying those words, he sounded like a broken record, but he really was sorry. "I didn't mean to say it like that, I had no idea they were-"

"Just forget it Jace," She got up and turned around to face him "I really hate you," she said and ran off.

Jace stood there, he hurt the one girl he never wanted to hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here it is guys! Chapter 13! This is just one part of there collections of intense convos, also are you guys excited to meet Matt's 'girlfriend'? <strong>_

_**There are pics I put up on my profile if you want to check out how Matt looks and Matt's girlfriend, she's going to be playing a big part just so you know, but if you don't want that, let me know and I will change it just for you guys because I love you guys! So let me know what you want soon in the REVIEWS! (:**_

_**Sorry that this chapter was so short, I just wanted to put it out before you guys started getting all angry at me. Haha.**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDITS GOES TO MRS. CASSANDRA CLARE AND THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG TITLES AND CREDITS GO TO HER. **_


End file.
